


Дай ему уйти

by Zombieboy



Series: Другой путь [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Cagan, Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieboy/pseuds/Zombieboy
Summary: С событий, описанных в трилогии, прошло три года. Только что закончилась война между Спасителями, объединёнными городами и Шепчущимися. Ниган получил ожог сетчатки и находится в плену у Рика. Карлу нужно найти способ забрать его из Александрии, но это очень непросто.





	1. Chapter 1

Рик шёл по главной дороге Александрии с озабоченным, серым от усталости лицом. На пути то и дело попадались горожане — старожилы и новички. Люди тепло приветствовали своего лидера, а Рик лишь рассеянно кивал, даже не пытаясь вспомнить их имена. После войны многое переменилось. Группы выживших перемешались, многие семьи перебрались в Александрию, потому что она пострадала меньше всего — огромная армия мёртвых до неё просто не дошла. Если бы не Дуайт, вовремя переметнувшийся на сторону Рика, и невесть откуда взявшиеся ходячие мертвецы, на чьём пути стояло Святилище и другие базы Спасителей, которые те вынуждены были бросить, объединённые города наверняка проиграли бы Нигану: их силы были слишком неравны.  
  
      Жестокая, кровопролитная война длилась почти три года, но хорошим парням снова улыбнулась удача. Про Альфу с её ходячими до Рика доходили лишь тревожные слухи, а Спасители почти перестали существовать. Отдельные разрозненные группы ушли в леса, ведя с городами партизанскую войну. Часть людей возглавил Саймон, кто-то остался в разгромленном Святилище с Шерри, но Ниган больше не был угрозой — вот уже несколько дней Рик держал его в Александрии, и даже старые товарищи вроде Дэрила, Кэрол и Аарона, не понимали, зачем. Рик был непоколебим: с одной стороны, он как никто другой понимал ценность пленника, с другой — имел серьёзные личные мотивы не торопиться с убийством заклятого врага.  
  
      — Ниган спас мне жизнь, — отвечая на немой вопрос Мишонн, Рик тогда малодушно отвёл взгляд. — Я просто не имею права застрелить его, как бешеного пса, понимаешь? Вокруг творилось чёрт знает что! Он мог бросить меня там, как сделали остальные, но не бросил. Ниган рискнул собой…  
  
      «Потому что в тех обстоятельствах живой враг был полезнее мёртвого», — мысленно закончил Рик.  
  
      Когда чудовищное стадо разносило Хиллтоп, выжить в одиночку было почти невозможно, а вместе у Нигана и Рика оставался пусть крохотный, но шанс на спасение, которым они и воспользовались.  
  
      — Он убил наших друзей и много кого ещё, как быть с этим? — Рик вспомнил суровое лицо Мишонн и то, как она упрямо скрестила руки на груди. — Мы можем устроить суд, пусть каждый выскажется, казнить Нигана или изгнать, но, честно говоря, на изгнание я бы особо не рассчитывала. Он опасен, Рик, даже теперь.  
  
      — Ниган пока полезен хотя бы как источник информации о других Спасителях. И потом, у него сильно обожжена сетчатка, милая, сейчас этот парень почти слепой. Изгоним Нигана — свои же люди добьют его из жалости, — пытался возразить Рик, хотя отлично понимал, что Мишонн права.  
  
      — Лучше, если это сделают наши. Всем так будет спокойнее.  
  
      Она тогда недовольно поджала губы и ушла в детскую, потому что малыш Роб проснулся и закричал. Рик остался стоять столбом посреди кухни, таращась на открытую бутылку пива в руке. В тот день он был растерян и ненавидел себя за невозможность честно объясниться.  
  
      Рик до сих пор не был уверен в своём решении, но советоваться с Мишонн не стал. Ей было бы слишком больно, потому что речь шла о всё ещё очень дорогом для них человеке — Карле.  
  
      Войдя в здание мэрии, он быстро поздоровался с Тарой и Аароном. По просьбе Рика ребята составляли списки вновь прибывших.  
  
      — Кто с ним сегодня? — Рик кивнул на дверь, ведущую в подвал.  
  
      — С утра была Розита. — Тара как-то неуверенно взглянула на Аарона, который тут же нахмурил лоб. — Сейчас там Рой, новенький из Хиллтопа. Его привёл Иисус.  
  
      Правильно истолковав их взгляды, Рик тоже насупился, потому что, как показывала практика, подпускать Розиту к пленному было крайне не предусмотрительно.  
  
      — Он сможет говорить?  
  
      — Сможет, — Аарон тяжело выдохнул, — но вряд ли захочет.  
  
      Рик молча вышел в коридор и направился к подвалу. У Розиты был повод делать то, что она делала, и Рик с самого начала не хотел в это вмешиваться. Хотя в глубине души считал, что в происходящем есть и его вина, и чем скорее он решит судьбу Нигана, тем будет лучше для всей группы.  
  
      Спустившись в большой, оборудованный как бомбоубежище подвал, он сразу увидел Роя — худощавого парня лет тридцати. Тот сидел на табуретке и читал комикс, справа от него стояло прислонённое к стене ружьё, а на ящике слева валялись спички и помятая пачка сигарет.  
  
      — Как дела, Рой? — Рик подошёл и протянул ему руку.  
  
      — Порядок. — Рой пожал её, лениво поднимаясь с места.  
  
      Рик заглянул в камеру. До апокалипсиса эта комната была оружейным складом. Диана как-то показала её Рику, и он сразу подумал, что толстые решётчатые стены и запираемая снаружи железная дверь делают её идеальным карцером. Сначала внутри всё было тихо, но потом до Рика донёсся хрипловатый голос Нигана:  
  
      — Ри-и-к, неужели это и правда ты, дружище? — Он глухо закашлялся, но продолжил говорить всё в той же самодовольно-насмешливой манере: — Господи боже, как же я скучал.  
  
      — Я сменю тебя, можешь пока пойти покурить.  
  
      Рик слегка хлопнул Роя по плечу, а когда тот неторопливо побрёл наверх, взял табурет и поставил его напротив решётки.  
  
      Он наконец увидел Нигана, развалившегося на брошенном на пол старом продавленном матрасе. Когда Рик сел, Ниган даже не шелохнулся. Он просто лежал на спине и, заложив руки за голову, таращился в потолок со странной полуулыбкой на покрытом свежими ссадинами лице. Его некогда белая футболка потемнела от грязи, а рассечённая левая бровь сильно кровоточила.  
  
      — Насчёт Розиты… — Рик принуждённо кашлянул. — Я запретил ей приходить. Надо будет прислать сюда врача.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе, Рик, — Ниган беззлобно усмехнулся, — заживёт до свадьбы. А вот её викингу, которого мы с Люсиль так красиво уделали, нихрена уже не поможет. Девочка просто злится. И потом, я ведь не говорил, что против её визитов. Говнюк у входа всё время молчит, ты меня не навещаешь, а здесь чертовски скучно.  
  
      — Как скажешь. — Рик машинально обтёр о штаны ладони, вспотевшие от напряжения.  
  
      Он не знал, как начать предстоящий им разговор, и мучительно подбирал слова.  
  
      — Ну и долго ты намерен мяться тут, как шлюха на причастии? — Ниган не без труда повернул к нему голову. — Давай, Рик, выкладывай, что там у тебя?  
  
      — Есть проблема, — он на секунду отвёл взгляд, —  _наша_  проблема.  
  
      — Начал хорошо, — Ниган самодовольно хмыкнул. — Пожалуй, она у нас даже не одна, а, шериф? У нас с тобой, мать его, целая куча проблем. Хочешь, чтобы я решил их за тебя? Тогда дай мне свой пистолет — я застрелю одного из нас, и этих проблем станет вдвое меньше.  
  
      Рик подумал, что убить Нигана действительно было бы проще всего — сломать его не удастся, а мёртвый для Спасителей и Саймона он бесполезен.  
  
      — Сегодня утром со мной по рации связался Карл, — Рик говорил нехотя, словно через силу произнося слова. — Он просит разрешения явиться в Александрию. Говорит, что будет один, без ваших людей, и я не знаю, что ему сказать.  
  
      Улыбка Нигана сделалась шире, он тяжело приподнялся на локте и спросил, глядя в сторону Рика, видеть которого теперь не мог:  
  
      — Рик, ты же понимаешь, чего он хочет?  
  
      — Точнее, кого. — Рик машинально кивнул. — Да, я понимаю, потому и пришёл к тебе. Что мне делать?  
  
      Всё выглядело так, будто Рик просил у Нигана совета, но на самом деле он просто хотел упорядочить ход собственных мыслей. Рик не видел сына уже около года: в последний раз они встретились на переговорах как враги, и тот Карл — жёсткий и уверенный — был совершенно не похож на мальчика, который пожертвовал собой ради спасения жителей Александрии. «Счастливую» шляпу он больше не носил — на смену ей пришла серая толстовка с капюшоном и чёрная байкерская куртка, почти такая же, как у Нигана. Длинные, зачёсанные назад волосы Карла были забраны в тугой хвост, глазную повязку он снял, так что зияющая дыра в голове наверняка являлась элементом устрашения. То, как Карл вёл себя, беззастенчиво разглядывая бывших друзей, то, как принял от Нигана биту и лёгким привычным жестом закинул её на плечо, разозлило и расстроило Рика до такой степени, что он всю ночь пролежал без сна, пытаясь понять, как вытащить из этого дерьма своего старшего блудного сына. Сейчас судьба предоставила ему шанс хотя бы поговорить с Карлом, но для общей безопасности Рик должен был выяснить, на что способен парень, которого он больше не узнавал.  
  
      — Во-первых, не усложняй. — Тыльной стороной ладони Ниган размазал по щеке всё ещё капающую со лба кровь. — Твой серийный убийца не станет брать это здание приступом, не положит никого на улице, не устроит резню — скорее всего, он просто придёт к тебе и будет просить отпустить нас под какие-то там гарантии. Я бы на его месте именно так и поступил. А дальше — решай сам. Если предложение выгодное, ты мог бы обменять меня, скажем, на продовольствие, машины или взрывчатку. Шепчущие ведь просто затаились на время, и, выходит, тебе всё это нужно, Рик.  
  
      Ниган замолчал, а Рик лишь сухо усмехнулся в ответ:  
  
      — А Саймону, значит, нет?  
  
      Он знал, что Карл вряд ли отсиживается в Святилище и наверняка действует от имени бывшей армии Спасителей.  
  
      — Саймону, скорее всего, уже вообще ничего не нужно. — Ниган лениво поскрёб заросший подбородок. — Если Карл пошёл на переговоры, значит, малыш убрал его. Я думал, для копа это должно быть очевидно. На кой хрен я Саймону, если Ниган теперь он? Нет, Рик, всё было иначе. Запудрив Саймону мозги, Карл терпеливо ждал, потом выбрал удачный момент, убил его, и теперь сам за главного.  
  
      Было видно, как доволен Ниган, рассуждая о коварстве и выдержке Карла, но Рику эта версия совсем не понравилась.  
  
      — Мой сын не… — Он не успел закончить.  
  
      — Не такой? — Ниган слегка прищёлкнул языком. — Рик-Рик, если бы ты хоть попытался уделять больше внимания тараканам, бегающим в его голове, вместо того, чтобы решать свои проблемы с бабами и группой, ты бы наверняка знал Карла так же близко, как и я. Нет, я, конечно, не намекаю на инцест, — он издевательски подмигнул, — но понимания между вами точно было бы больше.  
  
      Ниган замолчал и тяжело завалился на спину, а Рик почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. Вокруг Нигана и Карла, конечно, витали слухи, которым он не то что не верил — не придавал значения. Да, Карл совершил ужасную ошибку, он запутался — стал одним из Спасителей, — и это разбивало отцовское сердце, но то, что его мальчик превратился в подстилку Нигана — поверить в такое Рик просто не мог.  
  
      — Что ты сказал?! — Он выхватил ключ и стал торопливо отпирать дверь камеры, которая никак не хотела поддаваться. — Твою же мать, лучше тебе забрать свои слова обратно!  
  
      — Насчёт Карла? — Игнорируя явную опасность, Ниган спокойно пожал плечами. — Упс, прости, я думал, ты в курсе, вы же вроде как семья.  
  
      Рик побагровел. Возможно, он был не лучшим отцом на свете, но точно любил Карла и заботился о нём, как мог. Сначала за нежелание бороться за близких его отчитывал Шейн, теперь Ниган — Рик чувствовал, что сатанеет. Никто из этих ублюдков не смел учить его, как воспитывать собственного ребёнка, но они почему-то всегда брали над ним верх. Шейн с его «особой заботой» о Лори и Карле остался в далёком прошлом, но вот Ниган — этот похотливый козёл по счёту всё ещё не расплатился.  
  
      Влетев в камеру, Рик первым делом нагнулся и от души заехал Нигану по физиономии, использовав наручники как кастет. Тот не сопротивлялся. В порыве бешенства Рик схватил его за грудки, принуждая подняться, и Ниган снова подчинился.  
  
      — Зачем ты сделал это с ним?! Хотел унизить меня ещё больше, ранить в самое сердце?! — Рик отшвырнул его и схватился за висевший на поясе пистолет. — Ненавидел и презирал меня, а отыгрался на наивном мальчишке — какая же ты долбаная мразь!  
  
      Ниган, пошатываясь, нащупал стену и, навалившись на неё спиной, замер, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в едва различимую фигуру Рика.  
  
      — Вау, Рик, полегче, — он хрипло откашлялся, переводя дух, — ты так тискаешь кобуру, что, чего доброго, член себе отстрелишь. Спокойно, шериф. Просто задумайся, а зачем вообще люди трахаются? Потому что могут и хотят. Ты же знаешь, я никого ни к чему не принуждаю, можешь мне верить, Карл пошёл на это добровольно. Если бы я хотел «ранить тебя в самое сердце», я бы соврал о том, как он упирался и верещал, но ничего этого не было. Твой сын чертовски храбрый парень, и его, блядь, есть, за что уважать.  
  
      — «Могут и хотят», да? — Рик приблизился и уставился в лицо Нигана, трясясь от бессильной ярости. — Карл стал чудовищем, потому что ты, ублюдок, засрал ему мозги своей ёбаной философией силы!  
  
      Рик понимал, что убить Нигана теперь означало бы навсегда порвать связь с сыном и нарушить хрупкое перемирие с остатками армии Спасителей, которое в сложившихся обстоятельствах буквально висело на волоске. Если Карл и правда их лидер, навсегда защитить Александрию и объединённые города можно, лишь взяв с него слово увести своих людей как можно дальше, но без Нигана он не уйдёт. Должно быть, именно эту мысль Ниган и пытался донести до Рика своей омерзительной откровенностью.  
  
      — Кто-то же должен был воспитывать парня, пока его отец играл в Супермена, — Ниган хмыкнул, всем своим видом демонстрируя превосходство.  
  
      — И это ты называешь «воспитанием парня»?! — Рик снова схватил его. — Да ты просто больной, нахрен двинутый сукин сын!  
  
      Теперь они стояли так близко, что Ниган мог разглядеть лицо Рика. Возможно, он даже видел его глаза, полные ярости и презрения. Но злость Рика, казалось, Нигана совсем не беспокоила.  
  
      — Давай, Рик, врежь мне ещё раз как следует, а лучше вышиби-ка мозги, а то эта ебучая слепота меня доконала. — Он нарочито небрежно подставил Рику щёку, словно для поцелуя.  
  
      Понимая, что говорить с ним дальше бесполезно, Рик вновь грубо отпихнул его и пошёл на выход.  
  
      Запирая камеру, он напряжённо молчал, дёргая желваками, а Ниган, якобы беззаботно насвистывая, тяжело опустился на пол.  
  
      Рик был уже на лестнице, когда услышал громкий окрик из камеры:  
  
      — Стой!  
  
      Он остановился, сам не понимая, зачем.  
  
      — Даже не пытайся арестовать Карла или как-то иначе оставить его здесь, — голос Нигана впервые звучал серьёзно. — Просто позволь ему уйти — это лучшее, что ты ещё можешь сделать для своего сына.  
  
      Рик ничего не ответил и продолжил подниматься по лестнице.  
  


***

  
      Карл стоял у ворот Александрии и терпеливо ждал, когда его наконец впустят внутрь. Девушка, которую он не знал, долго переговаривалась о чём-то по-французски с темнокожим парнем на смотровой вышке, видимо, не зная, как поступить. Карл пришёл в Александрию пешком, и это явно вызвало подозрение — возможно, они думали, что где-то в лесу его ждёт грузовик, полный Спасителей, и Карл сильно рисковал, потому что так оно и было. Однако заподозрить в девятнадцатилетнем щуплом парнишке их лидера девчонке на воротах уж точно не пришло бы в голову.  
  
      — Ты и правда Карл Граймс? — Она неуверенно оглянулась на своего напарника, следившего за происходящим через прицел армейской винтовки.  
  
      — Да, — он поднял обе руки, — и я безоружен, не считая ножа, который ты можешь забрать.  
  
      Девушка кивнула кому-то внизу, и он услышал металлический лязг открывающихся ворот. Не желая никого пугать, Карл машинально надвинул бейсболку ниже, хотя сейчас в этом не было необходимости — его пустую глазницу защищала плотная кожаная повязка.  
  
      — Привет, — он отсалютовал здоровяку у ворот, — мне нужен Рик, дорогу я знаю.  
  
      — А как же нож? — Спустившаяся сверху девушка выжидающе протянула руку, и Карл подумал, что эта новенькая была далеко не дурочкой.  
  
      — Да, конечно, — он послушно отдал оружие, — прости, не расслышал твоего имени.  
  
      Взглянув Карлу в лицо, она почему-то смутилась.  
  
      — Джейн, — и, пряча нож, добавила: — Острый. Отдам, когда пойдёшь обратно.  
  
      Не зная, что сказать, Карл просто улыбнулся, и тут увидел, что к воротам быстрыми уверенными шагами идёт Рик, а чуть позади — Мишонн с грудным ребёнком на руках.  
  
      — Они действительно твоя семья? — тихо спросила Джейн.  
  
      — Угу, — Карл одёрнул куртку, — были когда-то.  
  
      Они поравнялись, и Карл, полагая, что объятий не будет, просто кивнул Рику, но отец молча приблизился и с чувством обнял его за плечи.  
  
      — Рад тебя видеть, сынок. — Рик показался ему усталым и издёрганным. — Пойдём в дом, там и поговорим.  
  
      — Я, как ни странно, тоже рад, — Карл улыбнулся и, кивнув Мишонн, спросил: — Это ваш малыш? Мальчик?  
  
      — Здравствуй, Карл. — Она подошла и точно по инерции потрепала его по щеке. — Да, это твой братик, его зовут Роб — Роберт в честь вашего деда. Правда, ему только три месяца, и не думаю, что сейчас тебе с ним будет интересно.  
  
      — Да брось, он же такой симпатяга. — Потянувшись к малышу, Карл наконец-то высвободился из тесных объятий Рика. — Можно мне подержать?  
  
      — Можно, — осторожно передавая ребёнка, Мишонн улыбнулась. — Отдай обратно, если заплачет, иногда он любит покричать.  
  
      — Привет, Робби. — Он аккуратно прижал к себе мальчика, который внимательно разглядывал его большими чёрными глазищами. — Ну и как ты поживаешь, старичок?  
  
      Боковым зрением Карл заметил Дэрила, который стоял у городской стены и сверлил его далеко не дружелюбным взглядом. Карл всегда знал, что Дэрил умный мужик и, в отличие от сентиментального Рика, не даст себя одурачить. Размышляя над планом освобождения Нигана, Карл многое взвесил и был полностью готов к, мягко говоря, прохладному приёму со стороны тех, кто знал его раньше. Но жизнь складывалась так, что на Дэрила, равно как и на остальных бывших друзей, ему уже давно было плевать. Теперь правила устанавливал он, и все, кто не желал им подчиняться, автоматически переходили в разряд врагов.  
  
      — Может, и правда пойдём. — Он вернул ребёнка Мишонн и обратился к Рику, нарочно покосившись в сторону забора. — Я тут ненадолго, не хочу никого смущать или беспокоить.  
  
      — Да, конечно, — бросив многозначительный взгляд на Дэрила, отец отрывисто кивнул. — Поговорим за обедом. Мишонн приготовила свинину с фасолью, как ты любишь… Любил, точнее.  
  
      Рик смешался, и в воздухе повисло напряжение, которое Карл ощущал почти физически. Выражение лица Мишонн тут же сделалось суровым, а Дэрил, взвинченный и нервный, оторвался от забора и быстро направился в их сторону.  
  
      — Отлично, — Карл изобразил смущение, — сто лет не ел этой вкуснятины.  
  
      Видимо, во избежание ссоры, Рик легко хлопнул Карла по плечу и, взяв под локоть, быстро повёл в сторону дома. Мишонн пошла чуть позади, точно хотела защитить Карла в случае чего.  
  
      — Кто это тут у нас, троянский жеребёнок? — Дэрил довольно быстро сумел их догнать. — А чего один? Где остальные ублюдки?!  
  
      Он попытался схватить Карла за рукав, но Мишонн успела встать между ними.  
  
      — Оставь его, Дэрил. — Рик сдвинул брови. — Карл здесь для переговоров. Он безоружен и скоро уйдёт.  
  
      — Привет, — Карл взглянул в перекошенное злостью лицо Дэрила, — хорошо выглядишь.  
  
      Это было неправдой. За три года войны Дэрил сильно сдал и заметно опустился. Издали его самого — грязного и лохматого — можно было принять за ходячего, и Карл не смог удержаться от злой иронии.  
  
      — Вот же говнюк мелкий. — Дэрил сжал кулаки. — Рик, это же подстава, да разуй ты глаза! О чём с ними вообще можно разговаривать?!  
  
      — Дэрил Диксон, — отодвинув Карла в сторону, Рик угрожающе близко встал напротив Дэрила, — просто остынь.  
  
      Затем он обернулся и, взглянув на Карла и напряжённую Мишонн, сказал как можно спокойнее:  
  
      — Идите в дом. Кажется, нам надо поговорить. Уверен, много времени это не займёт.  
  
      Дэрил лишь зло хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
      — Ну давай, побазарим, что ли, чувак, — упрямо вскинув голову, он уставился в глаза Рика. — Для начала — какого хера тут делает грёбаный Спаситель?!  
  
      Хотя внешне Карл выглядел подавленно, ситуация вовсе не казалась ему опасной. В глубине души он полностью разделял негодование Дэрила, а вот упрямая вера Рика в честность и благородство своего отпрыска казалась ему проявлением непомерно раздутого эго. «Предатель» — это слово было практически выжжено у Карла на лбу, но, видимо, Рику — чересчур любящему отцу — какие-то вещи просто не приходили в голову.  
  
      — Пойдём. — Мишонн тронула Карла за плечо, прервав размышления.— Дэрил очень обеспокоен нашей безопасностью.  
  
      — И его легко можно понять. — Карл кивнул и пошёл к дому.  
  
      Здание мэрии находилось всего в нескольких шагах, и Карл не удержался от того, чтобы повернуть голову в его сторону. Разглядывая хлипкий забор и высокое крыльцо, увитое диким виноградом, он мысленно нарисовал себе Нигана, сидящего в наручниках у какой-нибудь металлической батареи и умирающего от скуки. Образ казался таким живым, что Карл невольно усмехнулся — целых четыре дня в одной и той же грёбаной комнате, да Ниган сейчас, должно быть, просто кипел от ярости, и, чёрт возьми, Карл хотел на это посмотреть.  
  
      — Чему улыбаешься? — лицо Мишонн выглядело озабоченным.  
  
      — А я улыбаюсь? — Карл не сразу нашёлся с ответом.  
  
      — Вообще-то, да, — теперь невольно улыбнулась и она.  
  
      Карл сдавленно хохотнул в сторону.  
  
      — Знаешь, это нервы, — он изобразил виноватую мордашку, — на меня иногда находит. Смеюсь, когда надо бы поплакать, и наоборот. С тобой такого не случалось?  
  
      Она ласково потрепала его по щеке.  
  
      — Со мной всякое бывало. — Рука Мишонн легла на его плечо. — Пойдём, а то обед совсем остынет.  
  
      — А Джудит, она в порядке?  
  
      Карл долго не задавал этот вопрос, боясь услышать плохие новости. Всё-таки во время войны с ребёнком её возраста могло случиться много всего плохого.  
  
      — Да, — Мишонн с улыбкой кивнула, — и очень тебя ждёт, хотя и совсем не помнит.


	2. Chapter 2

 За обеденным столом они сидели вчетвером: Рик, Мишонн, Джудит и Карл — наконец-то Карл. Глядя на него, Рик никак не мог поверить, что блудный сын дома — улыбается, возится с сестрёнкой, отвечая на её многочисленные вопросы. Хотя он был заметно напряжён, Рик списывал всё на простое волнение. Разговор с Дэрилом немного выбил Рика из колеи — тот был уверен, что Карла подослали к ним не просто так, и советовал сейчас же прочесать лес в поисках остальных Спасителей. Рик скрепя сердце дал добро.  
  
      — Только без шума, прошу тебя, — он взглянул Дэрилу в глаза, — не хочу, чтобы сын решил, будто я больше не верю его слову.  
  
      — О каком, блядь, доверии может идти речь? — Дэрил недовольно насупился. — Вспомни, что они с долбаным Ниганом творили в Королевстве. Ты его хоть осмотрел? Оружие проверил? Раздеть его и обшмонать — первое, что мы должны были сделать. У нас с ними война, и это нормально, Рик. Надо же было ему заявиться, когда почти все наши восстанавливают Хиллтоп. Он что, знал про это?  
  
      — Откуда? — Рик упрямо тряхнул головой. — Мальчик просто пришёл ко мне, как к отцу, — это же очевидно. Но проверить его я разрешил.  
  
      На мгновение Рик задумался над тем, что если в лесу и впрямь ждёт засада, ему придётся бросить Карла в камеру, как и Нигана, а потом держать там, дожидаясь неизвестно чего. Александрия и даже безопасность собственной семьи непостижимым образом на время отошли на второй план: спасти сына, доказать всем и самому себе, что в глубине души Карл всё тот же честный, добросердечный мальчик — сейчас для Рика не было ничего важнее.  
  
      «Нет, так глупо Карл бы точно не поступил. — Мысль, за которую Рик ухватился, как за спасительную соломинку. — Ниган считает его умным и расчётливым, значит, бояться нечего. Карл пришёл с миром».  
  
      — Всё в порядке? — Мишонн вернула его в реальность простым и одновременно чертовски сложным вопросом.  
  
      — Да, милая, — он рассеянно улыбнулся, — мясо великолепно.  
  
      — Мне тоже понравилось. — Карл будто невзначай взглянул на часы.  
  
      Заметив этот жест, Мишонн встала и, подойдя к Джудит, ёрзавшей у Карла на коленях, с ласковой улыбкой взяла её за руку.  
  
      — А сейчас девочки ненадолго оставят мальчиков, чтобы посмотреть новый мультик на видео.  
  
      — А что, мальчики их не смотрят? — малышка искренне удивилась.  
  
      — Только не взрослые, — Карл пожал плечами, — потому что это не круто. Но если расскажешь мне потом, о чём он, я буду не против.  
  
      Он весело подмигнул сестричке своим единственным глазом.  
  
      Когда они ушли, Рик поставил локти на стол и, почесав воспалённые глаза, тяжело перевёл дух.  
  
      — Итак?.. — Он внимательно посмотрел на Карла, понятия не имея, как начать  _такие_  переговоры с собственным сыном.  
  
      — Я пришёл за Ниганом. — На его счастье, Карл не стал ходить вокруг да около. — Хочу обсудить детали его освобождения. Думаю, причину моего появления здесь ты и так знал, поэтому тянуть не вижу смысла.  
  
      Выслушав его, Рик вздохнул.  
  
      — Видишь ли, Карл, это всё очень сложно. — Глядя на то, как он достаёт сигареты, Рик впервые в жизни пожалел, что из-за учебы в полицейской академии бросил курить ещё в юности. — Дэрил и остальные… Словом, они бы просто не поняли меня, отпусти я Нигана вот так, без обсуждений. Нам всем нужны гарантии на дальнейшее перемирие. Ты можешь мне их дать?  
  
      Карл закурил быстрым, давно отработанным жестом. Сейчас в его взгляде не было прежней неуверенности, а от мягкого добродушия, с которым он возился с сестрой, не осталось и следа.  
  
      — Кстати, о Дэриле. Отзови его из леса, там он ничего не найдёт. А если найдёт, ему же хуже. Ты меня понимаешь?  
  
      Рик не поверил собственным ушам. Неужели Дэрил оказался прав, и Карл решил пойти на крайние меры, притащив сюда всех выживших Спасителей?  
  
      — Ты что, угрожаешь мне, Карл? — Рик сердито сдвинул брови.  
  
      — Да. — Карл небрежно потянул замок куртки и стал расстёгивать её, не отводя ясного холодного взгляда. — Здесь достаточно тротила, чтобы разнести весь дом. Думаю, мы оба этого не хотим.  
  
      Расстегнув куртку, он задрал толстовку, показав самодельное взрывное устройство, изолентой примотанное к пояснице. Рик почувствовал, как моментально вспотели лоб и спина. Из-за приоткрытой двери доносились весёлая музыка из мультфильма про Дятла Вуди и звонкий смех Джудит. В это время Мишонн обычно кормила малыша, а значит, находилась в спальне, расположенной прямо над столовой. Картинки вихрем пронеслись в голове Рика: он понимал, что если Карл нажмёт чёртову кнопку, шанса спастись не будет ни у кого.  
  
      — Взрыв станет сигналом Саймону о нападении. Сейчас часть твоих людей в Хиллтопе, нас почти вдвое больше, а протаранить ворота бронированным грузовиком не составит большого труда. — Карл ловко затушил сигарету о кожаный рукав косухи. — Отзови Дэрила, отец, и мы продолжим переговоры.  
  
      Рик был словно во сне. Достав из-за пояса рацию, он машинально настроил её на нужную волну.  
  
      — Дэрил, как обстановка? — собственный голос показался ему чужим и осипшим.  
  
      Рация затрещала, но вскоре среди помех оба услышали голос.  
  
      — Нормально. Видел свежие следы шин в районе третьего квадрата, но пока это всё, что удалось найти.  
  
      Карл кивнул, словно подтверждая его правоту.  
  
      — Сейчас же возвращайся. — Рик перевёл взгляд на приоткрытую дверь гостиной, где Джудит пыталась изобразить вой хитрого койота.  
  
      — Что? Почему? — в голосе Дэрила появилась тревога.  
  
      — Обстоятельства изменились. Ты срочно нужен мне здесь.  
  
      Он отключил рацию, почувствовав, как волна гнева закипает внутри.  
  
      — И что теперь? — Больше на Карла Рик не смотрел. — Может, позволишь мне вывести отсюда семью?  _Нашу семью_ , Карл!  
  
      — Нет, — он покачал головой, — Дэрил и остальные ничего не должны узнать. Джудит пугать тоже не стоит. Сделаешь всё правильно — мы просто уйдём, а на днях я пришлю грузовик с взрывчаткой и кое-каким продовольствием. Даю слово.  
  
      — Слово? — Рик горько усмехнулся ему в лицо. — Теперь я вижу, чего оно стоит, твоё слово!  
  
      — Отлично, тогда ты уже понял, с кем имеешь дело, — на его выпад Карл не повёл и бровью. — Мне нужно, чтобы Дэрил и Мишонн как можно быстрее собрали весь ваш городишко на улице. Я должен видеть, что люди безоружны. Пока они это делают, мы с тобой пойдём в мэрию, только ты будешь в наручниках и отдашь мне ключи, пистолет и рацию. Пусть Мишонн сольёт бензин из джипа и грузовика, на всякий случай. После того, как всё будет готово, ты дойдёшь с нами до ворот, откроешь их, и мы подождём, пока ребята не заберут Нигана. Когда он сядет в машину, я тоже уйду, а ты вернёшься к остальным. Если всё пройдет хорошо — никто не пострадает. А если нет, мне придётся взорвать нас всех — таковы правила.  
  
      Карл бесстрастно смотрел Рику в глаза, а тот поражался, с каким ледяным хладнокровием вёл себя этот, фактически, мальчишка. В девятнадцать лет сам Рик был жутким задирой, куда более эмоциональным, чем Карл, — в подобной ситуации у него наверняка вовсю тряслись бы поджилки, но Карл явно пошёл в Лори — она умела полностью выключать чувства, если требуется.  
  
      — Нигана ты тоже взорвёшь? — Рик зачем-то снова обернулся к двери. — Что-то я с трудом в это верю.  
  
      В ответ Карл лишь пожал плечами и заявил, словно это было нечто простое и очевидное:  
  
      — Только если придётся. Я ведь обещал, что однажды убью его, так почему не теперь?  
  
      Рик перегнулся через стол и сказал, максимально приблизив своё лицо, наверняка бледное и измученное, потому что чувствовал он себя абсолютно разбитым:  
  
      — Подумай, Карл, всё это ещё не поздно прекратить!  
  
      Возможно, Рик надеялся на чудо, но его сын для себя всё давно уже решил.  
  
      — Я даю ровно час на то, чтобы собрать людей. — Карл указал на циферблат своих наручных часов. — С Мишонн поговоришь сам?  
  


***

  
      Рик и Карл быстро шли по улице в сторону мэрии. О том, что Рик стал заложником, знала только Мишонн, и до их прибытия на место поклялась молчать. Карл буквально тащил Рика под локоть, стараясь ни на секунду не упускать из вида всё, что происходит вокруг. Из-за плохого обзора справа ему приходилось постоянно вертеть головой — это было ужасно неудобно, но другого способа контролировать александрийцев у Карла не имелось. Рик шёл бодро, хотя то и дело запинался, словно пьяный, и Карл подозревал, что таким образом он пытается потянуть время.  
  
      — Чёрт, я даже не знаю, как это спросить, — хмуро взглянув на него, Рик дёрнул щекой.  
  
      — Уж спроси как-нибудь.  
  
      Карл сразу понял, куда он клонит, но помогать отцу вовсе не собирался. Кроме того, ему тоже было интересно, в какой форме Рик задаст свой главный вопрос.  
  
      — Ты реально его… любишь? — было видно, что ему жутко неловко.  
  
      Ожидая чего-то более грубого, Карл невольно усмехнулся.  
  
      — Угу, только ему не говори.  
  
      Услышав такой ответ, Рик вдруг остановился, и, словно забыв, что происходит, уставился на Карла, как на прокаженного, с ужасом и отвращением одновременно.  
  
      — Боже, но это же, нахрен, вообще ненормально!  
  
      Карл легко толкнул его плечом, заставляя идти вперёд. На самом деле, реакция Рика или кого-либо ещё его совсем не беспокоила.  
  
      — Скажи это Аарону с Эриком или Дэрилу, который без ума от тебя. — Карл снова торопливо огляделся — обычно Дэрил был лёгок на помине.  
  
      Теперь Рик едва поспевал за ним, силясь заглянуть в лицо.  
  
      — Да нет, я даже не про то, что ты гей… но… Это же, мать его, Ниган — психованный, отмороженный старый козёл! — Рик вдруг осёкся. — Постой, что-то я не понял про Дэрила.  
  
      — И не поймёшь.  
  
      Прямо перед ними показалось здание мэрии, и где-то в глубине души Карл облегчённо выдохнул. Люди, попадавшиеся им на пути, если и заметили что-то подозрительное, предпочли не предпринимать никаких действий, и это было хорошим началом.  
  
      — Чушь собачья, на кой чёрт я ему нужен?  
  
      — Без понятия, спроси у него сам при случае. Кстати, Ниган вовсе не псих, просто для справки. А вот про старого козла — это ты прямо в точку.  
  
      — А если я откажусь идти с тобой? — Он опять остановился.  
  
      — Я убью тебя, а они меня. — Карл кивнул куда-то в сторону домов. — Но тебе нельзя умирать, Рик, сейчас это было бы слишком безответственно. Твой город, твои дети — что со всем этим станет, когда придёт Саймон?  
  
      Видимо, посчитав доводы Карла разумными, Рик неохотно поплёлся дальше.  
  
      — Ниган сказал, ты убил его.  
  
      Едва взглянув на него, Карл криво усмехнулся.  
  
      — Правильно сделал.  
  


***

  
      Когда они вошли, Карл первым делом защёлкнул наручники у Рика за спиной. Отец нехотя подчинился. Потом Карл забрал рацию, а пистолет уже торчал у него за поясом.  
  
      — Его кто-то охраняет? — Он кивнул на дверь, ведущую в подвал.  
  
      — Только днём. — Рик покачал головой. — У Нигана проблема с глазами, сбежать он бы всё равно не смог. А ключи от дома и камеры есть только у меня.  
  
      Карл понял, что, оказывается, до этого у него был шанс сделать всё тихо.  
  
      — Будешь сидеть на лестнице или спустишься со мной? — Он нажал кнопку на рации, чтобы связаться с Мишонн.  
  
      — Мне всё равно, но свечку вам держать я бы точно не хотел, — сквозь зубы процедил Рик, недовольно отводя глаза.  
  
      Когда рация перестала трещать, из неё раздался голос Мишонн, встревоженный и тихий.  
  
      — Слушаю тебя, Карл.  
  
      — Мы на месте. Начинайте выводить людей так, чтобы отсюда я хорошо их видел. Главное — никакого оружия и никого в домах напротив. Окна должны быть открыты.  
  
      — Поняла, — она ответила точно через силу, — нам понадобится время. Может, чуть больше, чтобы всё проверить.  
  
      — Часа вполне достаточно. Сообщишь, когда закончите.  
  
      Карл отключил рацию и быстро убрал её в карман. Взглянув на Рика, он подумал, что оставлять его одного было бы очень неразумно. Даже в наручниках и безоружный, отец представлял для Нигана определённую угрозу. За свою жизнь Карл не опасался: убить собственного сына человек вроде Рика никогда бы не смог.  
  
      — Ладно, пошли. — Карл подтолкнул его к двери. — Будешь сидеть тихо и держать рот на замке.  
  
      — А то что, сынок? — Рик зло хмыкнул. — Избивать меня начнёшь?  
  
      — Нет, — он спокойно кивнул на стол, заваленный бумагами, — возьму вон тот нож для писем и отрежу тебе язык. Может, не весь, а только кончик, как бедняге Баду в своё время. Вероятно, тогда до тебя всё-таки дойдёт, как надо и как не надо вести себя заложнику.  
  
      На лице Рика Карл увидел такое разочарование, что почти пожалел его.  
  
      — И что, ты бы правда смог сделать такое со мной? — Вместе с презрением и гневом в его глазах ясно читалась боль.  
  
       — Да, — Карл кивнул и резко распахнул дверь у Рика перед носом, — топай вниз.  
  
      В подвале оказалось очень темно. Карл помнил, что генератор здесь работал на бензине, поэтому Рик давно ввёл режим экономии энергии. Кроме того, при частичной слепоте Нигана оставлять его на ночь без света было более чем разумно — темнота дезориентировала. Из окон под потолком внутрь проникал лишь слабый сумеречный свет.  
  
      — Услышу хоть шорох — считай, мы оба покойники. — Карл велел Рику ждать у ступенек, а сам осторожно вошёл в подвал.  
  
      Он чиркнул спичкой и осмотрелся. Помещение показалось ему довольно большим. Карл увидел небрежно окрашенные стены, ящики и низкий деревянный табурет, но так и не понял, где конкретно держат Нигана.  
  
      — Эй, — произнёс он негромко, словно боясь кого-то потревожить, — ты где, Ниган?  
  
      В глубине подвала послышались сопение и тяжёлый скрип пружин.  
  
      — Ну наконец-то! Слава тебе, младенец Иисус! — Карл тут же узнал его голос. — Ты что, ковбой, хотел меня месяц тут промариновать?  
  
      Пользуясь тем, что в темноте никто не видит его лица, Карл широко улыбнулся и, испытав облегчение впервые за этот бесконечный день, почти побежал на звук.  
  
      — Да хоть год, — не переставая улыбаться, он снова зажёг спичку, — по мне, так одиночная камера — меньшее из того, что ты заслужил.  
  
      Только теперь Карл разглядел решётку и железную дверь, а ещё Нигана, неподвижно стоявшего, уцепившись за толстые прутья. Когда Карл осознал, что это действительно он — человек, ради которого пришлось пожертвовать очень многим: убить Саймона, подавить бунт, фактически возглавить Спасителей, снова предать отца, разбив сердце ему и Мишонн, рисковать жизнью Джудит, Роба, своих людей и жителей Александрии, — вид у него, скорее всего, был дурацкий. Вспоминая всё, через что пришлось пройти, Карл просто смотрел на него с глупой, счастливой улыбкой, но темнота и частичная слепота Нигана как никогда спасали положение.  
  
      — Мерзкий маленький коп, — судя по интонации, Ниган тоже был рад встрече, — жаль, тут темно, и я не могу показать тебе задницу.  
  
      — Ничего, — Карл ловко отпёр дверь, — я её видел.  
  
      — Так посмотрел бы ещё раз, поверь, мальчик, она того стоит.  
  
      Войдя, Карл приблизился к Нигану и легко провёл пальцами по его сильно заросшей щеке, словно желая убедиться в реальности происходящего.  
  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что я мог не прийти вообще? — Карл старался говорить тихо, потому что не хотел, чтобы его услышал Рик.  
  
      — Да, убийца, — Ниган довольно рассмеялся и притянул Карла за шею, — иногда я об этом думал.  
  
      Когда большие тёплые ладони Нигана обхватили его лицо, Карл понял, что даже отец со всей своей ненавистью не сможет удержать его на месте.  
  
      — Я тоже.  
  
      Он сделал ещё шаг и, чуть приподнявшись на носках, позволил Нигану поцеловать себя в губы. Карл слишком давно ждал этой встречи, чтобы отказаться от долгого горячего поцелуя, вообще-то, совсем неуместного в их обстоятельствах. Когда большой палец Нигана привычным движением скользнул под плотную защитную повязку, Карл почувствовал напряжение и лёгкую тяжесть в паху. Понимая, что для этого сейчас не место и не время, он мягко отстранил его руку.  
  
      — Не сейчас. — Карл торопливо обернулся в сторону отца.  
  
      — Там что, кто-то есть? — Ниган кивком указал на дверь. — Чёрт, убийца, как же неловко вышло. Давай, что ли, грохнем его, чтобы не болтал о нас? Это же был такой охрененный секрет!  
  
      В отличие от Карла, его ситуация, похоже, забавляла.  
  
      — Если вам надо… поговорить, — голос Рика с потрохами выдал его злость, — я лучше побуду на лестнице. Дверь заперта, так что я не сбегу.  
  
      — Милостивый боже, да это же Рик! — разыграв удивление, Ниган драматично всплеснул руками. — Уж прости, приятель, я не знал, иначе не стал бы тискать пацана в твоём присутствии.  
  
      Он сделал паузу, якобы размышляя, но потом добавил всё так же бодро:  
  
      — Хотя, может, и стал бы. Здесь ведь всё равно нихрена не видно. Знаешь ли, последние три года мы с ним почти как молодожёны — обжимаемся везде, где придётся.  
  
      В другой ситуации Карл бы просто послал его, но при отце делать этого было нельзя, и он промолчал.  
  
      — Будем считать, что я ничего не слышал, — Рик тихо выругался, пытаясь открыть дверь, но сделать это в наручниках оказалось не так-то просто.  
  
      — Нет, отец. — Быстро выводя Нигана из камеры, Карл закинул его руку себе на плечо. — Ты посидишь под замком, а мы поднимемся наверх. Так будет безопаснее.  
  
      — У тебя что, динамит под курткой? — тихо и серьёзно спросил Ниган, осторожно проведя ладонью вдоль его поясницы.  
  
      — Угу, что-то вроде того. — Карл кивнул.  
  
      — Неплохо, но уж очень рискованно, мальчик.  
  
      Когда они поравнялись с Риком, на напряжённо-сосредоточенном лице Нигана опять расцвела улыбка.  
  
      — Ты уверен насчёт камеры? — Рик явно старался смотреть только на Карла. — Когда всё будет готово, действовать придётся быстро, а возня с замком — это лишние…  
  
      — Рик, — теперь Ниган грубо перебил его, толкнув кулаком в грудь, — заткнись и делай то, что он сказал, а то руки у меня давно чешутся рожу тебе расквасить. Не хватало ещё, чтобы твой пацан тащил к воротам нас обоих.  
  
      Окинув его долгим, ненавидящим взглядом, Рик всё же прошёл за решётку и тяжело опустился на скрипучий матрас. Карл запер за ним дверь, мысленно прикидывая, сколько прошло времени после их разговора с Мишонн.  
  
      Сочувствовать отцу он сейчас не мог, просто не имел права, иначе вся его вылазка пошла бы коту под хвост. Глядя на его сгорбленный, тёмный силуэт, Карл вспомнил, как постоянно твердил себе, что сделанный однажды выбор чётко определил его отношения с Риком и остальными. В глубине души он всё ещё очень любил отца — Ниган это прекрасно понимал, а вот Рику знать о таком было совсем не обязательно.  
  
      «Ненависть поможет ему примириться с потерей», — мысленно повторил Карл несколько раз, точно заклинание.  
  
      — Скоро я вернусь за тобой, — Карл старался говорить сухо и чётко, — будь готов.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты никогда не пожалеешь о том, что делаешь. — Рик не взглянул на него, сказав это в пустоту.  
  
      На секунду сердце Карла болезненно сжалось, но он сумел взять себя в руки.


	3. Chapter 3

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Карл всё ещё думал об отце. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он стал выкладывать Нигану суть своего плана, который в целом был им одобрен. Карл, конечно, сильно рисковал, приведя к городу остальных Спасителей, но иначе Рик не поверил бы в его блеф.  
  
      Оказавшись наверху, Карл первым делом выглянул на улицу, где уже собралась большая толпа горожан. Дома напротив были пусты или, по крайней мере, казались таковыми. Во всех комнатах горел свет, а окна, как и приказал Карл, оставили распахнутыми настежь — он бы точно заметил снайпера, если бы тот притаился внутри.  
  
      — Расскажи, как давно ты его убил. — Ниган нашёл диван и опустился на него, с наслаждением вытянув ноги.  
  
      Карл только сейчас заметил, что Ниган был без сапог: наверное, Рик решил, что босиком пленник никуда бежать не станет.  
  
      Теперь, когда Ниган практически ничего не видел, Карл мог спокойно разглядывать его, невольно восхищаясь тем, как круто и независимо тот держится, несмотря на слепоту. С момента падения Хиллтопа прошло около двух недель, и с тех пор они не виделись. Когда стало понятно, что мертвецов уже не сдержать, Ниган приказал ему уйти вместе с Саймоном и остальными. За отказ Карла исполнить приказ Ниган тогда впервые по-настоящему наорал на него при всех, грубо и цинично поставив на место. Карл злился почти неделю, но потом тоска взяла верх, и он стал искать Нигана, где только возможно. О том, что он умер, Карл даже мысли не допускал.  
  
      — Три дня назад, как только узнал, где ты. — Он оглядел пол в поисках ботинок или хоть какой-нибудь обуви. Недалеко от камина стояли белые теннисные туфли — видимо, их уже просушили, но не успели забрать. Представив Нигана в такой дурацкой обуви, Карл не смог сдержать улыбки.  
  
      — Кстати, здесь есть туфли для тенниса, беленькие такие, — он невольно прыснул, — размер, вроде, твой.  
  
      — Карл, ты серьёзно? — Ниган уставился в его сторону, наморщив лоб. — Хочешь, чтобы я выглядел перед парнями, как идиот?  
  
      — Хочу на это посмотреть, — рассмеялся Карл.  
  
      — Ладно, ковбой, дуй сюда. — Он поманил его пальцем. — Сначала поговорим о деле, а потом спросишь у Рика про мои казаки. Не дрочит же он на них у себя дома, так что сапоги точно где-то здесь.  
  
      Карл подошёл и, присев рядом, машинально взглянул на часы.  
  
      — Возни-то с Саймоном много было? — Ниган обернулся, явно пытаясь разглядеть его лицо.  
  
      Как только речь снова зашла о Саймоне, улыбка сползла с лица Карла. Он всё время надеялся отложить разговор на потом, хотя понимал, что это было по-детски трусливо и глупо.  
  
      — Не особенно. Правда, нам с Бадом пришлось прикончить ещё шестерых. Они были угрозой. У нас… — он виновато отвёл взгляд. — Вернее, у меня не было другого выхода.  
  
      — Вау! — Хлопнув его по колену, Ниган восхищённо присвистнул. — Ты положил сразу шестерых наших парней?! Чёрт, это, должно быть, выглядело охрененно круто, ковбой! После них точно осталось много крови. Поди, целая долбанная ванна натекла? Как же жаль, мальчик, что я этого не видел!  
  
      Карл прекрасно знал, что на языке Нигана его ответ означал: «Пока меня не было, ты умудрился просрать семерых боеспособных мужиков, и меня это пиздец, как не радует». Ниган явно это имел в виду, но никогда не отчитывал его прямо, кроме того памятного разноса в Хиллтопе, и теперь Карл был вынужден мучительно подбирать слова в своё оправдание.  
  
      — Просто поверь, их убийства было не избежать. Назревал серьёзный конфликт. Я не умею манипулировать людьми, как ты. Для четверти наших с тобой людей я просто выскочка и пустое место. Саймона они хотя бы боялись… Уверен, недовольные всё равно бы ушли, так или иначе, к тому же, не с пустыми руками. Я сделал всё, что мог. Ещё пообещал, что найду тебя и верну, чего бы мне это ни стоило.  
  
      Карл низко опустил голову. Он понимал, что сделанного не исправить, и злился на свою полную беспомощность в подобных вопросах. При Нигане дисциплина была железной. Саймон тоже оказался не самым плохим лидером, поэтому его и надо было устранить, и чем скорее, тем лучше.  
  
      — Всё хорошо, ковбой, ты молодец, я ведь не против небольшой зачистки рядов. — Он положил руку Карлу на плечо. — Ты поступил как хирург — отрезал гнилую плоть, чтобы спасти здоровую. С культёй тоже можно жить, а в нашем случае потерянная конечность отрастёт, как хвост у ящерицы. Понадобится только время, — он выдержал небольшую паузу, — которого у нас нет.  
  
      Карл глубоко вздохнул, сразу поняв, что закончит Ниган не так радужно, как начал.  
  
      — Извини, я снова облажался. — Он отвернулся, стараясь не смотреть Нигану в лицо.  
  
      Тогда тот взял Карла за подбородок и сказал, легко скользя пальцем вдоль его нижней скулы:  
  
      — Ладно, ковбой, не кисни. Плохой опыт — тоже опыт, Карл, просто к некоторым вещам ты пока ещё не готов.  
  
      Продолжая гладить его лицо, Ниган улыбнулся.  
  
      — Жаль, что я почти не вижу твою красивую мордашку, но в остальном для нас с тобой ничего не изменилось.  
  
      — Не готов к вещам типа управления группой? — Карл грустно хмыкнул, послушно подставляя щёку его руке.  
  
      — Угу, — Ниган легко притянул его к себе, — знаешь, иногда убийство бунтарей — не самый лучший выход, хотя и самый очевидный. Даже до Рика это дошло, иначе мы бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривали. Чтобы получить от людей желаемое, нужно знать, чего они сами хотят. Кнут и пряник именно так и работают. Им нравился Саймон, значит, на это были причины — не горячая же совместная ебля связывала этих семерых парней. В жизни, конечно, чего только не бывает, однако покойный вовсе не казался мне роковым красавцем, способным разбивать сердца гетеросексуальных волосатых мужиков. Вот и выходит, что причина их преданности лежала в чём-то более материальном и осязаемом. Тебе, убийца, надо было просто услышать их желания. Возможно, мы с тобой даже удовлетворили бы их, с перспективой легко забрать назад всё, что дали. Страх потери постоянно держал бы парней за яйца, потому что та вещь представляла бы для них настоящую ценность. Власть, хорошая еда, уважение, бабы, в конце концов — вариантов масса. К каждому говнюку можно подобрать свой ключ. Люди так любят ныть и говорить о себе, что большинство их желаний для меня как на ладони.  
  
      Карл слушал, одновременно размышляя о том, догадался ли Ниган, что бомба на его теле — всего лишь хорошо сделанный муляж. Рику знать об этом было нельзя, хотя он уже стал заложником, и, случись что, Карл, по представлениям отца, мог легко пустить ему пулю в лоб.  
  
      — Ну и что, по-твоему, нужно мне? — Карл сложил голову на его плечо.  
  
      На это Ниган только рассмеялся, слегка толкнув Карла в бок.  
  
      — Я дарю тебе себя, мальчик, о чём ещё, чёрт возьми, можно мечтать?!  
  
      — Да-да, глупый вопрос, извини, — сделав вид, что рассердился, Карл грубо отпихнул его.  
  
      — То-то. — Ниган подмигнул, не переставая улыбаться. — А вообще, я купил тебя за уважение и доверие. Проявил немного внимания, отвесил парочку заслуженных комплиментов — и вот ты уже решил, что это любовь всей твоей жизни. Скажешь, не так дело было?  
  
      Осознав, что он прав, Карл почувствовал нечто вроде обиды. Он знал, что Ниган легко использовал людей в своих целях, и Карл, видимо, не был исключением. Он резко встал и, подойдя к окну, достал из кармана сигареты.  
  
      — Да, так всё и было, долбаный ты умник. — Он быстро закурил, наблюдая за встревоженной беготнёй Дэрила и Мишонн.  
  
      Людей на улице становилось всё больше. Многие из них были с детьми, на лицах которых читалась сильная тревога.  
  
      — Расслабься, я пошутил. — Ниган опять поманил его пальцем. — Ты — мой особый случай, в каком-то роде, «золотой билет».  
  
      Вернувшись, Карл лишь зло хмыкнул в ответ, передавая ему сигарету.  
  
      — Давай, рассказывай дальше, больше я на эту херню не куплюсь.  
  
      — О, Карл, — Ниган с наслаждением затянулся и вернул её обратно, — прости, что разбил тебе сердце.  
  
      — Ничего, без него мне даже лучше. — Карл натянуто улыбнулся.  
  
      Какое-то время они молча курили одну сигарету на двоих. Карл отчего-то вспомнил про Люсиль, которой Ниган лишился. Раньше его было почти невозможно представить без биты, но для полуслепого парня она стала бы лишь бесполезным куском дерева, обмотанным колючей проволокой.  
  
      — Слушай, а эти ребята не передумают? — Ниган кивнул в сторону окна. — Что-то они долго.  
  
      — Наверное, уже заканчивают обход. — Карл снова посмотрел на часы. — Территория-то тут приличная. Ты, кстати, сможешь идти сам?  
  
      — Нет, Карл, — он затушил окурок на удивление метким плевком, — понесёшь меня до грузовика на руках, как принцессу. Разве не так ты себе это представлял?  
  
      Уставившись на Карла, он ехидно усмехнулся. Иногда Ниган говорил или делал такое, что Карл терялся с ответом.  
  
      — Почему я не могу просто убить тебя? — Карл мучительно поборол в себе желание двинуть ему кулаком в живот.  
  
      — Может, ты не так крут пока что. — Ниган весело пожал плечами. — Бедняжка Люсиль, Рик, наверное, сжёг её на заднем дворе вместе с гнилыми листьями и своим старым барахлом. Тебе придётся раздобыть для меня новую биту, малыш.  
  
      Созвучию их мыслей Карл давно перестал удивляться, но то, что они оба подумали про Люсиль, показалось ему как минимум забавным.  
  
      — А что, глазам уже лучше?  
  
      Он и хотел, и не хотел услышать ответ. Представить, что Ниган — энергичный, выносливый и всегда полный сил, — останется слепым до конца своих дней, Карл был просто не в состоянии.  
  
      — Немного. — Он кивнул. — Карл, это просто лёгкий ожог от взрыва. Рано или поздно он пройдёт.  
  
      Карл с облегчением перевёл дух, но виду не показал.  
  
      — Лучше «поздно». Хочу вдоволь насладиться твоей жалкой беспомощностью.  
  
      Карл осторожно сжал его колено. Теперь, когда он обрёл утраченную было надежду на скорое выздоровление Нигана, Карл снова пялился на него, улыбаясь, как полный идиот.  
  
      — Мечтаешь до глубокой старости менять мне пелёнки и кормить с ложечки? — Ниган хохотнул, облизнувшись по привычке.  
  
      Карлу вдруг захотелось поцеловать его, почувствовать этот язык у себя во рту.  
  
      — До твоей глубокой старости осталось примерно года два, думаю, это время я как-нибудь переживу.  
  
      Приблизившись, Карл ловко оседлал его колени, и теперь они с Ниганом оказались лицом к лицу.  
  
      — Чёртов Карл, какой же ты безжалостный. — Обхватив ладонями его задницу, Ниган довольно прищурился.  
  
      — Учителя хорошие были. — Карл упёрся пахом в ширинку его штанов и немного поёрзал, чувствуя стремительно нарастающее возбуждение.  
  
      — О да, мальчик. — Ниган медленно обвёл пальцем его губы. — Пусть же горят в аду, сукины дети.  
  
      Тяжело дыша, Карл обхватил его за шею и стал целовать, больше ни о чём не думая.  
  
      — Может, отдрочим друг другу, пока ещё есть время? — Нехотя прервав поцелуй, он взглянул на рацию, лежавшую на столе.  
  
      — Читаешь мои мысли, ковбой. — Ниган нащупал пряжку его ремня. — Я бы ещё и Рика притащил, пускай посмотрит, а то ему там, должно быть, грустно.  
  
      Он хохотнул, ловко расстёгивая Карлу штаны, а тот, быстро справившись с ширинкой, уже обхватил его напряжённый член.  
  
      — Да иди ты. — Карл коснулся пальцем его головки и невольно вздрогнул, когда почувствовал руку Нигана на собственном члене. — Много лишнего болтаешь, мужик.  
  
      — Так заткни меня, убийца. — Он облизнулся, растянув губы в широкой улыбке.  
  
      — С радостью.  
  
      Свободной рукой Карл рывком стянул глазную повязку, а Ниган, плюнув на ладонь, стал дрочить ему, торопливо наращивая темп.  
  
      Быстро скользя рукой по члену Нигана, Карл нагнулся, подставляя пустую глазницу его губам. Когда язык Нигана коснулся загрубевшего края провала, Карл не смог удержаться от слабого стона и, дёрнув бёдрами, ещё сильнее толкнулся в его ладонь. Язык продвигался всё глубже, и Карл окончательно потерял контроль. Он дрочил Нигану, быстро и сбивчиво дыша, пока тот рукой ласкал его член, а губами и языком — омерзительную дыру на лице. Никому другому Карл не позволил бы даже прикоснуться к пустой глазнице, но Нигану давно разрешил делать с собой всё, что угодно. Понимая, что кончает, Карл отстранился, но только для того, чтобы жадно впиться в его рот и целовать, пока наконец не наступит разрядка.  
  
      Рация затрещала в самый неподходящий момент, а потом оттуда донёсся голос Мишонн. Карл должен был ответить сразу, но сделал это только после того, как они оба успели кончить и наконец-то оторваться друг от друга.  
  
      — На твоём месте, ковбой, я бы с ней поговорил. — Ниган небрежно обтёр руку об обивку дивана.  
  
      Карл неохотно слез с его колен и, взяв рацию, ответил.  
  
      — Слушаю тебя, Мишонн, — он изо всех сил старался восстановить дыхание.  
  
      — У вас всё в порядке? — Она явно была встревожена. — Просто ты долго не отвечал, и я подумала, что-то случилось.  
  
      — У нас всё нормально, — он быстро застегнул штаны, — что там снаружи?  
  
      — Чисто, можете выходить.  
  
      Карл быстро подошёл к окну и, полностью откинув занавеску, стал всматриваться в толпу, образовавшуюся неподалёку от здания мэрии. Из-за темноты разглядеть, безоружны люди или нет, было невозможно, и Карла это, разумеется, беспокоило.  
  
      — Все тут и без оружия? — Он обернулся к Нигану, прикидывая, с какой примерно скоростью тот сможет идти.  
  
      — Да, — Мишонн ответила, не раздумывая, — только Розиту пришлось запереть, от неё могли быть проблемы.  
  
      — Хорошо, дайте нам пять минут.  
  
      Он отключил рацию и, на всякий случай отдав Нигану дурацкие теннисные туфли, пошёл за Риком.  
  


***

  
      Они шагали по улице втроём: Карл с Ниганом впереди, и Рик, закованный в наручники, чуть позади, прикрывая их с тыла.  
  
      Ещё с крыльца Рик заметил Мишонн, напряжённо стискивающую катану, и Дэрила, стоящего по другую сторону со вскинутым ружьём. Контролировать людей им помогали Аарон и Тара. Саша сидела на газоне с усталым, отрешённым лицом. Никто из них не смотрел на Рика, кроме Мишонн, в больших чёрных глазах которой он читал: «Всё будет хорошо, мы с этим справимся».  
  
      Выведя Нигана на крыльцо, Карл внимательно осмотрелся. Спускаться он не спешил — его что-то беспокоило.  
  
      — Я не вижу ни Роба, ни Джудит, — сказал Карл, нажав кнопку рации. — Где сейчас все маленькие дети и, главное, кто с ними?  
  
      Рация зашипела и Мишонн тут же ответила:  
  
      — Мы оставили всех малышей с Розитой и миссис Джой. Отсутствуют только они. У миссис Джой сильный артрит, да и зрение уже не то, чтобы палить по вам из винтовки. Ситуацию с Розитой ты знаешь.  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас убедился, что она на месте. Розита, разумеется.  
  
      В толпе началось слабое движение. Мишонн и Дэрил что-то обсуждали. Тара закинула винтовку на плечо, явно готовая идти с проверкой, но неожиданно на ноги поднялась Саша и отправилась в сторону тёмных силуэтов домов.  
  
      — Ей можно доверять? — провожая её взглядом, Карл обратился к Рику.  
  
      — Саша с Розитой не особо ладят, — Рик не знал, что ответить. Он и сам задавался тем же вопросом. — Если ребята не против, значит, доверять можно.  
  
      Рик тяжело перевёл дух, он хотел, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Никакого гениального плана у него не было. Только одна мысль вертелась в голове: «Жизнь Карла зависит от действий его команды». Да, сын сильно изменился, но это всё равно был его ребёнок, а потому долг Рика как отца, — защитить мальчишку во что бы то ни стало.  
  
      Минуты тянулись, но ничего не происходило. Саша задерживалась, и Карла, похоже, это волновало. Хотя внешне он оставался совершенно спокойным, Рик буквально физически ощущал его напряжение.  
  
      — Сколько же возни из-за одной бешеной бабы, — сказал Ниган, лениво подпирая плечом дверной косяк. — Ты не пробовал их наказывать, Рик? Иногда это помогает.  
  
      — У нас тут не концлагерь, — прошипел Рик, не оборачиваясь. — Вину или невиновность человека теперь определяет общее собрание горожан. Хватит с нас смертей и самосудов.  
  
      — Серьёзно? — Ниган изобразил удивление. — А я вот как царь Соломон — всё и всегда делаю сам. Ответственность только на мне и, знаешь, это многих устраивает.  
  
      Поняв, куда он клонит, Рик внимательно посмотрел на Нигана.  
  
      — Я не боюсь ответственности, что бы ты там ни думал.  
  
      — Ну разумеется, — он добродушно улыбнулся.  
  
      Манера Нигана заставлять людей защищаться и, чуть что, искать себе оправдание, ужасно злила Рика. Его слова никогда не звучали, как обвинение, но, по сути, им и являлись. Даже если бы Рик спросил что-то вроде: «А ты, значит, не согласен?», Ниган тут же с ухмылкой заявил бы, что, безусловно, согласен, а он, Рик, чертовски толковый мужик. Подобные стычки у них случались уже не раз, поэтому в дальнейших пикировках не имелось смысла.  
  
      — Как ты его терпишь? — процедил Рик, скосив глаза на напряжённо молчавшего Карла.  
  
      В ответ тот лишь отмахнулся, быстро взглянув на часы:  
  
      — У тебя не выйдет, Рик, расслабься.  
  
      Вскоре вернулась Саша и по рации сообщила, что всё в порядке, Розита под замком, они просто повздорили, и это заняло какое-то время. Рик готов был поверить Саше — голос у неё и правда казался виноватым и расстроенным.  
  
      Ещё раз обговорив всё с Мишонн, Карл принял решение выдвигаться.  
  
      — Значит, так, — сказал он Рику, закидывая руку Нигана себе на плечо, — мы идём впереди, ты сзади, но если отстанешь — будут проблемы, это ясно?  
  
      Рик кивнул.  
  
      — Слушай, дружище, а что стало с малышкой Люсиль? — вдруг спросил Ниган, стараясь его рассмотреть.  
  
      — Я её сжёг, — отчеканил Рик безо всякого сожаления.  
  
      — Что я тебе говорил, убийца? — он обернулся к Карлу, едва не коснувшись носом его виска. — Я знал, что именно так твой папочка и поступит.  
  
      — Надо идти, — в отличие от якобы расслабленного Нигана, Карл выглядел серьёзным и сосредоточенным. — Если что-то пойдёт не так, придется сдохнуть всем вместе.  
  
      Он посмотрел на Рика, и тот вдруг заметил в этом взгляде искреннюю горечь и сожаление. Ниган не мог их видеть, поэтому Рик, возможно, в последний раз позволил себе убрать с лица маску холодного безразличия.  
  
      — Что бы там ни произошло, я люблю и прощаю тебя, сынок, — он выдохнул это почти шёпотом.  
  
      Вместо ответа Карл резко отвернулся и, шмыгнув носом, подал предупреждающий знак Мишонн.  
  
      — Здесь шесть ступенек, ты справишься? — севшим, словно чужим голосом спросил он у Нигана, а тот ответил так же тихо и спокойно:  
  
      — Всё в порядке, ковбой, я справлюсь.  
  
      Рик опустил голову и просто пошёл следом.  
  
      Теперь они шагали по улице втроём, стараясь передвигаться как можно быстрее. Сзади осталась толпа разгневанных александрийцев, удерживаемая друзьями Рика. Когда люди осознали, ради чего их пригнали туда, словно стадо баранов, многие начали возмущаться. Во избежание паники про взрывчатку на теле Карла никому, кроме «своих», не сообщили, и горожане никак не могли понять, почему их лидер, закованный в наручники, выводит из города Нигана — опасного врага и убийцу — и его ближайшего приспешника. Рик слышал, как Дэрил орал, чтобы угомонить недовольных, но это не особо помогало — собравшиеся всё равно гудели, как растревоженное осиное гнездо.  
  
      «Главное, увести Карла как можно дальше от толпы, — мысль рефреном повторялась в его голове. — После мы всё объясним людям, и они поймут, что я был вынужден поступить именно так. Им придётся».  
  
      Центральная улица была почти пройдена, до открытой площадки у ворот троице оставалось миновать всего несколько пустых домов. Рик и Карл внимательно смотрели по сторонам, но освещения там явно не хватало. Неожиданно в окнах двухэтажного коттеджа, находившегося справа от дороги, погас свет. Рик заметил это первым, потому что у Карла почти не было обзора справа.  
  
      — Вот же дерьмо! — Рик инстинктивно дёрнулся к сыну, чтобы, в случае угрозы, прикрыть его собой.  
  
      В этот момент раздались три громких выстрела. Женщины в толпе подняли крик, а Карл, Рик и Ниган, не сговариваясь, рванули к противоположной стороне тротуара. Пули просвистели так близко, что спасла их только темнота и невероятная удача.  
  
      — Он на втором этаже, все сюда! — пригнув голову Нигана, Карл схватил Рика за рукав, и вместе они помчались к дому на левой стороне улицы.  
  
      Всё это время снайпер продолжал стрелять, но попасть в цель ему будто что-то мешало.  
  
      Возле тротуара была припаркована старенькая тойота — Карл потащил всех к ней в надежде найти за машиной временное укрытие.  
  
      — Надо рассредоточиться, вместе мы идеальная мишень! — Рик быстро огляделся, соображая, как безопаснее всего попасть в дом.  
  
      Рядом с коттеджем была лужайка — стриженый газон и подвесные качели. На то, чтобы пересечь двор, понадобилось бы минуты три от силы, только вот Ниган не видел, куда бежать, а вдвоём с Карлом снайпер почти наверняка их застрелит.  
  
      — Говорит Рик Граймс! Пожалуйста, не стреляйте! — крикнул Рик, зная, что снайпер следит за ними.  
  
      Рик слышал, как пальбой в воздух его ребята пытались угомонить взволнованную толпу. На помощь троице уже бежал Дэрил: громко крича, он тоже пытался остановить стрелка, находящегося в доме.  
  
      — Нет. — Карл вытащил рацию, видимо, чтобы связаться с ним или Мишонн. — Если разделимся, снайпер поймёт, кто из нас кто. Сейчас он не уверен, вот и палит рядом. Боится зацепить заложника. На лужайке-то светло — хитрый сукин сын хотел загнать нас именно туда, чтобы разглядеть как следует.  
  
      — Срань господня, а ведь мелкий убийца прав. — Ниган грубо пихнул Рика в бок. — Кто-нибудь из вас, умники, видит в машине плед или чехол от сидения? Хоть что-то, чем можно прикрыть наши задницы?  
  
      — В салоне вроде пусто, — Карл быстро заглянул внутрь, — но что-то такое может быть в багажнике. Кажется…  
  
      — Посмотришь? — Ниган обернулся к нему.  
  
      — Угу.  
  
      Карл опустился на колени и пополз к багажнику, стараясь держать голову как можно ниже.  
  
      — Пригнись к земле. — Встревоженный Рик тут же засуетился, точно это могло как-то помочь сыну. — Пожалуйста, осторожнее, Карл!  
  
      — Угомонись, папаша, — Ниган зло хмыкнул, — пацан знает, что делает. Лучше отвлеки нашего нового дружка — в тебя-то он стрелять не будет.  
  
      Рик поймал взгляд Нигана, точно не зная, видит тот его сейчас или нет.  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я встал и поговорил с ним? — Эта идея показалась ему не такой уж и плохой.  
  
      — Именно, — Ниган широко улыбнулся, — давай, Рик, расскажи ему про бомбу.  
  
      Рик обернулся на Карла, который всё ещё прятался за машиной, намереваясь выждать момент и открыть чёртов багажник.  
  
      — Послушайте, говорит Рик Граймс, — он крикнул, сложив ладони рупором, — сейчас я поднимусь из-за машины, чтобы сообщить нечто важное!  
  
      — Лучше не двигайся, Рик! — это был голос Дэрила. — Я попытаюсь решить проблему сам!  
  
      Пока они перекрикивались, Карл на секунду показался из-за укрытия и открыл багажник. Заметив это, Дэрил обратился к снайперу.  
  
      — Спокойно, все путём, стрелять не надо! У пацана взрывное устройство, если оно сработает, Рику тоже не жить!  
  
      Ответом ему стали два новых выстрела, один под ноги Дэрилу, другой по машине — Карл едва успел отскочить.  
  
      — Ебать, Джейн, какого хрена ты делаешь?! — заорал Дэрил, как видно, теряя терпение.— Мне что, подняться за тобой и зад надрать?!  
  
      — Джейн? — обернувшись к Рику, Карл нахмурил лоб. — Это что, та девчонка, что была на воротах?  
  
      Услышав вопрос, Рик попытался припомнить списки дежурных. Джейн Атталь — совсем молоденькая креолка, пришедшая с сестрой из Королевства. Сегодня была её очередь торчать на стене. Рик вспомнил, что во время войны девочки потеряли мать, которую вместе с двумя другими женщинами изнасиловали и убили Спасители, случайно встреченные в лесу. Возможно, Джейн хотела застрелить Нигана по личным причинам.  
  
      — Да, это… Кажется, я знаю, чего она хочет. — Рик устало опустил глаза.  
  
      — О, неужели, Рик? — тут же ответил Ниган самым серьёзным тоном. — Ты знаешь? И как же ты, мать твою, смог додуматься до того, что эта девка хочет нас убить? Точнее, меня и красавца-ковбоя, ты-то ей как раз и не нужен. Если я не ошибаюсь, конечно, потому что до твоей охуенной прозорливости мне далеко.  
  
      — Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что понимаю её мотив! — зло выпалил Рик, борясь с желанием боднуть его в нос головой.  
  
      — Серьёзно? — Ниган хмыкнул. — Неужели кто-то из моих парней убил дорогого ей человека? Да без тебя, шериф, я бы в жизни ни о чём подобном не догадался!  
  
      Он закивал с таким лицом, словно собрался аплодировать Рику, чем, разумеется, разозлил его ещё больше.  
  
      — Лучше не нарывайся, Ниган, — Рик угрожающе стиснул зубы.  
  
      — А то что, кадык мне откусишь? Слышал, ты мастер по этой части, — Ниган лишь ехидно усмехнулся. — Даже если у тебя получится дотянуться, я легко сверну тебе челюсть. Так что сиди тихо и не вякай. Чтобы нащупать твою морду, орлиное зрение мне не нужно.  
  
      — Вам ещё не надоело? — спокойно спросил Карл, продолжая наблюдать за домом.  
  
      Незаметно для Джейн заглянуть в багажник у него не вышло, но сдаваться он, по-видимому, не собирался.  
  
      — Расслабься, малыш, — ответил Ниган гораздо дружелюбнее, — взрослые мальчики всего-то выясняют, у кого толще член.  
  
      Он подмигнул Рику, который совсем не находил их перепалку забавной.  
  
      — И как, выяснили? — Карл осторожно приподнялся, вглядываясь в темноту.  
  
      — Мнения разошлись. — Ниган пожал плечами.  
  
      Было слышно, как Дэрил упрямо убеждал Джейн спуститься или бросить ему винтовку, а та отвечала, что не может, ведь без полного досмотра в Александрию Карла впустила именно она. Видимо, убив его и Нигана, девчонка собиралась исправить свою оплошность. Информацию о бомбе она словно пропустила мимо ушей.  
  
      — Кстати, не то чтобы я жаловался, — Рик с тревогой следил за действиями Карла, — но почему ты не нажал кнопку, когда началась вся эта чехарда?  
  
      — Хороший вопрос, Рик, — Карл и Ниган ответили почти синхронно.  
  
      — Да вы, ребята, прямо как близнецы. — Рик изобразил кислую гримасу. — Значит, никакой бомбы и не было, сынок? Ловко же ты провёл меня.  
  
      В глубине души он почти ликовал: Карл мог пронести в Александрию настоящее взрывное устройство, но не захотел рисковать жизнями горожан и своей семьи. Что-то хорошее в его мальчике осталось неизменным, и теперь Рик точно это знал.  
  
      — Я старался. — Карл резко встал и, нырнув руками в багажник, вытащил оттуда пластмассовую канистру и толстое шерстяное одеяло, скрученное в рулон. — Сказал же, что оно будет здесь!  
  
      На миг лицо Карла осветила широкая мальчишеская улыбка.  
  
      — Как ты узнал? — Рик таращился на сына, словно тот был фокусником.  
  
      В эту секунду Джейн снова выстрелила, едва не зацепив Карла, но он оказался проворнее.  
  
      — Я вспомнил машину. Она принадлежала Клифу Суону, пока Волки его не убили, — он весело хмыкнул. — Это одеяло валялось в его багажнике со времён возвращения из Ирака. Клиф говорил, что оно счастливое. Походу, так и есть.  
  
      Карл посмотрел на Нигана, явно довольного его работой.  
  
      — Счастливое одеяло — что ещё за херня? И от кого оно мужика спасало — от гонореи и мандавошек? — Ниган хохотнул, подзывая его пальцем. — Ползи сюда, мальчик, вместе со своим трофеем. Накроемся им и добежим до двери, как сросшиеся жопами сиамцы, а дальше с этой малышкой пусть разбираются те, кто её проебал. И… я, пожалуй, забрал бы сладкую Джейн с собой, прогуляться до ворот. Как думаешь, убийца?  
  
      Карл не ответил, но по его лицу тут же напрягшийся Рик понял, что он не возражает.  
  
      — Дэрил, — Карл быстро перенастроил рацию, — мы накроемся одеялом и втроём двинем к дому. Если девка выстрелит, я нажму долбаную кнопку.


	4. Chapter 4

Они добежали до крыльца в оглушительной тишине. Карл слышал, как Дэрил пообещал лично выпустить кишки дурёхе с ружьём, если по её вине что-то случится с Риком. Карл знал: он не просто пригрозил, а сделал бы это, потому что Рик Граймс был для него особенным человеком, почти братом или кем-то настолько же близким. В детстве Карл никогда не задумывался, почему Дэрил жил один и сторонился любой компании, кроме Кэрол и Рика. Теперь начал понимать — эти двое не лезли в душу, воспринимали его таким, какой есть, и не задавали лишних вопросов о его, по-видимому, не сладком прошлом. Но эмоциональный Рик при этом щедро делился собственными чувствами, мыслями и сомнениями, и его долгие рассуждения о жизни заполняли пустоту в душе Дэрила. Карл помнил, как эти двое часто засиживались допоздна на крыльце их дома, что-то обсуждая. Точнее, говорил всё время Рик, а Дэрил больше слушал, иногда вставляя в длинные монологи отца грубые, рубленые фразы. Их взаимопонимание казалось Карлу абсолютным. Он мечтал, что, когда вырастет, таким другом для него станет какой-нибудь угрюмый молчаливый парень, которого не будет раздражать неуёмная болтовня Карла о чём-то важном для них обоих.  
  
      Но вышло так, что в жизни Карла всё сложилось как раз наоборот: это он внимательно слушал Нигана, стараясь учиться у него выживанию и взаимодействию с разными людьми. Сам же предпочитал больше помалкивать, потому что с Ниганом любые слова могли иметь последствия. Всё, что говорил или делал этот человек, преследовало чёткую цель, имело посыл, который собеседник обязан был улавливать. Иногда их диалоги напоминали игру — опасную, но по-своему забавную. Болтать с Ниганом просто так было невозможно, и, попав в Святилище, Карл очень быстро это понял. В конце концов, поддерживать светские беседы он тоже разучился. Теперь Карл либо подводил человека к нужной мысли, либо отдавал приказы. Оставаться самим собой — то, за что так цеплялся Дэрил Диксон, — Карл больше не мог, да и не хотел. Перед ним стояла другая задача — окончательно стать Ниганом, который, в отличие от Рика, старающегося не нарушать границы хрупкого внутреннего мира своего лучшего друга, целенаправленно менял Карла, давая шанс подняться над собственными страхами и стать сильнее других.  
  
      С этими мыслями Карл переступил порог дома, поспешно заводя внутрь остальных. Когда захлопнулась входная дверь, он быстро прошёлся по комнатам и погасил везде свет. В тусклом блеске луны, проникавшем сквозь окна, Карл тщательно осмотрел дом, а затем маленькую гостиную с камином и нелепым диваном каких-то чудовищных размеров. Всё было тихо.  
  
      — К окнам лучше не подходить, — сказал он, вернувшись в коридор, где всё ещё ждали Ниган и Рик. — Оставайтесь в гостиной, а я пойду наверх, прослежу, как там дела у Дэрила и этой ненормальной.  
  
      Карл сделал несколько шагов в направлении лестницы, но, осознав ошибку, резко развернулся и замер. По сути, он только что отдал Нигану приказ, а делать этого было нельзя.  
  
      — Как скажешь, убийца, — оставаясь на месте, Ниган медленно поманил его пальцем, — ты ведь у нас босс.  
  
      Видя его расслабленно-насмешливое выражение лица и то, как он чуть отклонился назад, Карл уже примерно представлял, что ему нужно. Язык тела Нигана словно говорил — главный тут я, и лучше бы ты, ковбой, не забывал об этом. Карл нехотя приблизился, и пальцы Нигана тут же крепко сжали его подбородок — обычный жест, к которому оба давно привыкли. Целоваться при отце Карл вообще-то не собирался, но и отказать Нигану при нём тоже не мог. Образ послушного ручного убийцы нужно было срочно восстановить.  
  
      Правильно оценив обстановку, Рик нахмурился и быстро скрылся в комнате. Там он, судя по жалобному скрипу пружин, тяжело плюхнулся на диван.  
  
      — Спасибо, что хоть раком меня при нём не загнул в наказание.  
  
      Подойдя к нему вплотную, Карл не смог сдержать улыбки. Излишняя нервозность Рика, очевидно, забавляла их обоих. Карл понимал, что смысл игры в «самого главного» отец не уловил, и со стороны они наверняка выглядели как парочка помешанных на сексе подростков, решивших ради забавы позлить чересчур правильных родителей.  
  
      — Да всё в порядке, Карл, — Ниган невесомо скользнул пальцами вдоль его скулы, — он же не маленький.  
  
      Карл закрыл глаз и с наслаждением потёрся щекой о его руку.  
  
      — Ну, вообще-то он младше тебя.  
  
      — Неужели? — Ниган нагнулся к губам Карла, который, привстав на носках, тоже потянулся к его лицу. — Сукин сын просто счастливчик.  
  
      Отвечая на долгий поцелуй, Карл слышал недовольное сопение отца в гостиной, и вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что присутствие Рика его странным образом возбуждало. Если бы Ниган сейчас вдруг поставил его лицом к стене, рывком стянув штаны, а потом они занялись бы торопливым, безудержным сексом, именно из-за Рика, находящегося рядом, Карлу напрочь снесло бы крышу. Он знал, потому что похожий опыт у них уже был. Тогда всё происходило в одном из проходных коридоров Святилища. В любую минуту из-за угла мог появиться кто-то из Спасителей, но Нигану отчего-то захотелось сделать это именно в людном месте. Более горячего и сумасшедшего секса у Карла не было никогда. Опасность быть застуканными до предела обострила все чувства и в итоге подарила обоим оргазм, который Карл потом вспоминал ещё очень долго. Но, как бы там ни было, впутывать отца в нечто подобное он не собирался — на бедном Рике и без того не было лица от смущения и злости.  
  
      Карлу не особо нравилось оставлять их наедине, но контролировать ситуацию снаружи сейчас мог только он, а за Риком нужно было следить.  
  
      — Мне надо идти наверх, — он нехотя отстранился, машинально одёргивая толстовку, — до комнаты сам дойдёшь?  
  
      Ниган кивнул с улыбкой, которая показалась Карлу обманчиво ласковой.  
  
      — Да без проблем, скажи только, сколько шагов до дивана.  
  
      — Думаешь, я считал? — Он удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
  
      — А ведь стоило бы, ковбой, — всего за один миг лицо Нигана сделалось серьёзным и сосредоточенным, — потому что теперь ты будешь считать и запоминать количество шагов не только от кровати до сортира, но и до любого другого места, куда я захочу попасть. Какое-то время моими глазами будешь ты, Карл, и я надеялся, что тебе это ясно.  
  
      Теперь он стоял перед Карлом, выпрямившись во весь свой немалый рост, но в его позе и голосе чувствовалось напряжение сжатой пружины.  
  
      — Хорошо, я понял, — готовый исправить оплошность, Карл виновато отвёл взгляд.  
  
      — Так сколько шагов до дивана, убийца?  
  
      Карл торопливо покинул прихожую и подсчитал шаги, стойко игнорируя неодобрительный взгляд Рика.  
  
      — Десять, если идти по прямой, — отчеканил он, когда вернулся.  
  
      В ответ Ниган лишь хмыкнул и направился к гостиной быстрой и решительной походкой, точно такой, какая была у него до ожога.  
  


***

  
      Сидя на огромном белом диване, торчавшем как айсберг посреди крохотной гостиной, Рик злился, нервно дёргая щекой. То, что происходило между Ниганом и его сыном за тонкой картонной стеной, вызывало у Рика боль и отвращение, но хуже всего было осознание, что он бессилен и не может изменить текущий порядок вещей. Чувствам Карла Рик просто не находил оправдания, хотя в глубине души понимал, что, будучи умным мужиком и неплохим психологом, Ниган умел убеждать и подчинять себе и куда более зрелых людей, что уж говорить о сопливом мальчишке, недавно пережившем ужасную травму. С себя вину Рик тоже не снимал. В конце концов, Карла упустил именно он, а Ниган только подобрал то, что плохо лежало, чем, собственно, всегда и занимался.  
  
      Их отношения, в которых одному партнёру девятнадцать, а другому — почти пятьдесят, сами по себе казались Рику абсурдом, не говоря уже о том, что встретились эти двое, будучи заклятыми врагами. Но поскольку для Карла его мнение больше ничего не значило, Рик напряжённо молчал и злился, по крупицам собирая остатки растоптанной отцовской гордости.  
  
      Когда Ниган зашёл в гостиную на удивление бодрой и стремительной походкой, Рик даже на секунду подумал, что к нему вдруг вернулось зрение, и если бы тот не споткнулся о немного более толстый, чем обычно, ковёр, с первого взгляда его вполне можно было бы принять за здорового человека.  
  
      — Ри-и-к, сукин ты сын, что же ты не предупредил меня о чёртовом ковре? — пошатнувшись, Ниган растянул губы в широкой улыбке.  
  
      Он едва не упал, но благодаря гибкости и хорошей координации смог удержаться на ногах.  
  
      — Потому что мне плевать, свалишься ты на пол или нет, — буркнул Рик, не желая даже смотреть в его сторону.  
  
      — Кажется, кто-то не в духе. — Ниган медленно подошёл и сел на диван так близко, что Рику пришлось отодвинуться к подлокотнику. — В чём дело, старина? Теперь ты наш пленник, но разве с тобой плохо обращаются? Я, например, и пальцем тебя не тронул, хотя, согласись, причины быть грубым у меня есть.  
  
      — Уж лучше бы ты меня избил. — Рик упрямо тряхнул головой.  
  
      Он вдруг понял, что, заводя все эти «дружеские» беседы, Ниган не просто издевался, он словно осторожно прощупывал почву для какого-то важного разговора.  
  
      — Лучше, чем что? — на мгновение улыбка исчезла с его лица.  
  
      Рик нехотя обернулся. Чётко и без нервов высказать Нигану всё, что думает про него и Карла, сейчас он просто не мог. Сорвавшись на крик, он бы лишь позабавил Нигана, а выглядеть истеричным дураком Рику уж точно не хотелось. Поэтому он озвучил другую причину недовольства — а их у Рика было немало.  
  
      — Может, хватит задирать меня при сыне? — он старался говорить спокойно, но раздражение всё равно пробивалось наружу.  
  
      — Почему? — Ниган часто отвечал вопросом на вопрос, и это бесило в нём едва ли не больше всего. — Назови хоть один довод, Рик, и если он покажется мне убедительным, я перестану, слово скаута.  
  
      — Хотя бы потому, что Карлу это неприятно. — Рик резко кивнул в сторону лестницы.  
  
      Ниган внимательно смотрел на него, словно разглядывал, хотя Рик прекрасно знал, что это не так. Наконец он закинул локоть на спинку дивана и, опёршись щекой о кулак, приблизился к Рику, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в личное пространство.  
  
      — Неправда. Карл — умный парень и, в отличие от тебя, понимает, что я дёргаю его папашу за косички исключительно из симпатии. А вот ты, Рик, меня ненавидишь. Так кто из нас огорчает его больше?  
  
      Новый вопрос поставил Рика в тупик. С одной стороны, он понимал: Ниган скажет что угодно, лишь бы заставить его оправдываться, но с другой, достойного ответа у него попросту не было, и это делало Рика уязвимым и жалким в собственных глазах.  
  
      — Слушай-ка, хватит с меня этого дерьма. — Он резко поднялся и, отойдя к противоположной стене, сел на стул и отвернулся к окну. — Если сказать тебе больше нечего, лучше нахрен заткнись и жди спасения. Только вот я уже не уверен, что у вас получится сбежать отсюда!  
  
      — Ри-и-к, — после небольшой паузы протянул нараспев Ниган, откидываясь на спинку дивана, — а ведь ты мне правда нравишься, потому что толковый мужик, и мы определённо могли бы договориться. Дела обстоят так, что, даже несмотря на серьёзные проблемы, — Ниган ткнул в него пальцем, —  _твои_  проблемы, Рик, мы с Карлом уйдём отсюда. Просто ты не всё знаешь. Если через четверть часа мы с убийцей не появимся у ворот, мой друг Саймон даст сигнал захватить город, и это уже никакой не блеф. Так что лучше бы Дэрилу побыстрее разобраться с той девицей. Ты меня понимаешь?  
  
      Рик догадывался, что на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств у Карла имелся запасной вариант, и следы шин в лесу подсказали ему, какой именно. То, что он привёл к стенам Александрии других Спасителей, было ясно как день. Вне всяких сомнений, это понимал и Дэрил. Сейчас людей, способных сражаться, было явно меньше, чем требовалось для обороны города, и Рик горько раскаивался за то, что, впустив сына внутрь, позволил себе запаниковать и потерять контроль над ситуацией.  
  
      — Значит, у меня «серьёзные проблемы»? — он зло хмыкнул, всё так же не оборачиваясь. — Спасибо, мать твою, что глаза мне открыл. Эти проблемы начались с самого твоего появления.  
  
      — Речь, вообще-то, не обо мне. — Ниган пожал плечами. — В твоей группе хреновая дисциплина, Рик, и на это есть несколько веских причин. Я вообще удивляюсь, как собравшиеся снаружи долбоёбы всё ещё не подняли бунт и не грохнули тебя и весь ваш костяк. Кстати, вспомни Спенсера. Если бы он не оказался ссыклом, тебя могли сместить гораздо раньше.  
  
      — Вот, значит, как? — теперь Рик поднял на него глаза. Не то что бы слушать Нигана ему было так уж интересно, но Рик отчего-то решил дать ему высказаться. — И чем же, по-твоему, я не устраиваю народ, умник ты хренов?  
  
      — Распределением припасов, как минимум.  
  
      Ниган достал из кармана пачку и, закурив, зажал сигарету между большим и указательным пальцами точно так, как это делал Карл. Теперь Рик понял, у кого его сын перенял этот «тюремный» жест. Будучи копом, он знал, что бывшие заключённые держали сигарету только так — подчёркнуто по-мужски, иначе соседи по камере могли неправильно их понять. О том, что Ниган сидел, Рик не знал, но догадывался, а теперь просто убедился в своей правоте.  
  
      — У нас тут всё поровну, — он принуждённо кашлянул, — еда, лекарство и одежда. В отличие от Святилища, моим людям жаловаться не на что.  
  
      Ниган неторопливо выпустил дым и ответил, несколько понизив голос:  
  
      — Равенство — чушь собачья. Оно и раньше было невозможно, а в новом мире и подавно. Один рискует за меня жизнью каждый день, а другой в силу лени, возраста или хрен его поймёшь, чего, сутки напролёт загружает и разгружает бельё в стиральные машины. Иными словами, у меня есть сильный боец и бесполезный кусок дерьма, чью работу может выполнить и шестилетний ребёнок. По-твоему, я должен кормить и лечить их одинаково?  
  
      В ответ Рик тяжело вздохнул. Когда-то давно он спорил с Шейном на ту же тему, но так и не смог доказать свою правоту. По-своему и Шейн, и Ниган рассуждали верно, но их позиция противоречила мировоззрению Рика, считавшего, что любому человеку нужно дать шанс на выживание.  
  
      — Это общество, Ниган, каждый вносит свою лепту и делает то, что может.  
  
      — Гуманный подход, Рик, — он снова затянулся, — но сейчас не до гуманизма. У тебя есть армия — близкий круг людей. Дэрил, Иисус, мой друг Дуайт, та отмороженная мексиканочка — они костяк твоей власти. Ресурсы не безграничны, очень скоро еды на всех просто не хватит. Вы же тут как семья, верно?  
  
      Рик кивнул.  
  
      — Замечательно, — Ниган усмехнулся, словно в словах Рика было что-то забавное. — Так вот, если тебе нужно привлечь больше новых бойцов, а тебе нужно, их придётся чем-то заинтересовать, и это точно не равные права со всяким говном, непонятно как дожившим до сего дня. Отбирай сильных, создавая элиту, а уж она сама станет рьяно контролировать тех, кто пониже. Люди любят ощущение власти и избранности, поэтому будут следить за дисциплиной так, как тебе и не снилось. Просто подумай об этом, Рик.  
  
      Когда он закончил говорить, повисла пауза. Рику не нравилось, что Ниган пытается лезть в его дела, да ещё наставляет таким тоном, словно имеет на это право. Сейчас у Рика в подчинении находилось два города, он сумел выйти победителем из почти трёхлетней войны, в отличие от Нигана, который пока что был просто калекой под защитой упрямого мальчишки.  
  
      — Диктатура не мой метод, и практика показала, что он не так уж и совершенен, — наконец-то выдавил из себя Рик. — Ты со своим деспотичным управлением в конечном итоге потерял всё. Теперь твои люди подчиняются Саймону, а я всё ещё лидер для своих. Просто подумай об этом, Ниган.  
  
      — Ох, Рик, ты меня уделал! — Ниган хохотнул, словно ничуть не смущаясь своего поражения. — Даже не знаю, что и возразить. Возможно, ты прав, а может, это я совершил ошибки, но мой подход хотя бы не противоречит логике. Однако, да, я определённо что-то упустил. Стал слишком мягким, что ли… Позволил городам объединиться за моей спиной, недооценил тебя, не учёл возможности появления кого-то посильнее. Придётся всё начинать сначала.  
  
      — Не советую. Города теперь действуют сообща и… — он не успел закончить мысль, потому что Ниган неожиданно перебил его.  
  
      — Как думаешь, почему ты всё ещё жив?  
  
      Рик не сразу понял суть его вопроса, но, поразмыслив минуту, осознал — если Саймон действительно может захватить город, мёртвый лидер Александрии был бы для Нигана предпочтительнее живого.  
  
      — Намекаешь на то, что я тебе нужен? Но зачем? Дело ведь не в Карле, так?  
  
      — Нет, не в нём. — Ниган покачал головой, плевком туша окурок. — Попробуй угадать, Рик. Возможно, нас связывает нечто помимо того, что я время от времени сплю с твоим сыном. Нечто внешнее, мешающее нам обоим.  
  
      — Брось, намекаешь на Альфу с её группой? — взглянув на него, Рик недоверчиво прищурился. — Думаешь, мы смогли бы объединиться?  
  
      До этого момента он бы не поверил, что союз со Спасителями возможен, но почему-то продолжал слушать Нигана, мнение которого его странным образом заинтересовало.  
  
      — Да вроде ничего другого нам не осталось, ты не согласен? — Ниган сказал это как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
  
      Краем сознания понимая, что предложение Нигана объединить усилия — не такой уж и бред, Рик скорее из упрямства решил возразить ему.  
  
      — Хиллтоп лежит в руинах, у Александрии и Королевства пока нет необходимых сил, да и у тебя, насколько мне известно. У Шепчущих, я слышал, много людей и толпы мертвецов, так что затея эта провальная, и мы оба в курсе.  
  
      Отвечая ему, Ниган покачал головой:  
  
      — Мёртвые меня не волнуют. Только живые, которых можно превратить в мёртвых. Я не видел их, Рик, но я их слышал, и благодаря удачному стечению обстоятельств даже знаю, где их искать. — Он оторвался от спинки дивана и, нагнувшись, уставился на Рика невидящими глазами. — Когда покончим с Шепчущимися, можно будет и с нашими проблемами разобраться.  
  
      Слушая его, Рик пытался ответить на вопрос: можно ли вообще доверять этому человеку, и не предаст ли он объединённые города при первой же возможности? Рик не понимал, за что или против кого воевала Альфа. Шепчущиеся просто сметали всё на своем пути и шли дальше, припасы и оружие не особенно их интересовали. Хотя такой тактике имелось очевидное объяснение — громадные стада ходячих были куда опаснее винтовок или ножей. Но чего хотели от войны эти люди, Рик до сих пор не понимал.  
  
      — А с Альфой объединиться против городов ты разве не хочешь? — спросил он наобум, не особо рассчитывая на откровенность.  
  
      — Заманчиво, Рик, но я ей не нужен, — ответил Ниган, не задумываясь, — а вот тебе — да. Их группа — проблема для всех, и я бы предпочёл решить её с тобой, потому что без тебя у меня не выйдет.  
  
      Рик насторожился. С одной стороны, Ниган говорил правильные вещи, и объединение им обоим было явно на руку, но поражало другое. Сидя в клетке, зная про суд и, можно сказать, стоя на краю могилы, этот парень размышлял об Альфе и вынашивал планы, готовясь к новой войне. Его стопроцентная уверенность в себе почему-то подкупала Рика, и теперь он ломал голову: как донести своим людям новость о том, что они заключат временное перемирие со Спасителями.  
  
      — Я должен подумать, — Рик на секунду отвёл взгляд. — Поговорить с Дэрилом и остальными. У нас, как ты знаешь, демократия, обещать ничего не могу.  
  
      — Конечно, Рик, посоветоваться — это очень разумно, — Ниган ожидаемо расплылся в снисходительной улыбке. — Только вот я никогда так не делал. Думать для солдат плохая привычка, они должны исполнять приказы, а не рассуждать. Правда, Карла я от этого так и не отучил, он упрямый гадёныш.  
  
      Рик невольно испытал что-то вроде гордости за сына. На самом деле, то, каким стал Карл — собранным, решительным и сильным, нравилось Рику куда больше, чем должно было, учитывая обстоятельства. Угнетало лишь то, что к становлению сына приложил руку Ниган, а не он сам. В глубине души Рик понимал, что, воспитывая Карла, наделал много ошибок. С одной стороны, он чересчур старался опекать мальчишку, боясь потерять, не успеть спасти, допустить ещё одну страшную травму. Такая навязчивая забота, вероятно, душила Карла, а Рик этого даже не замечал. С другой, он всё время был занят делами посторонних людей, заботился о группе, решал насущные проблемы. Рик едва мог припомнить, когда они с Карлом последний раз говорили по душам. Наверняка это было в тот день, когда сын впервые очнулся после ранения, но даже тогда Рик не сумел подобрать нужных слов. Сидя у его постели, он просто твердил снова и снова, что всё будет хорошо, а Карл молча кивал и плакал. Возможно, именно нехватка отцовского внимания сделала Карла замкнутым и неуверенным, и он сбежал к Спасителям, потому что там его якобы уважали и понимали. Теперь Рик горько сожалел об упущенном времени.  
  
      — Ты знал, что взрывчатка ненастоящая? — зачем-то спросил он Нигана, напряжённо разглядывая пол.  
  
      — Нет, — ответил тот негромко. — Это был целиком его план, я догадался уже после.  
  
      Рику ответ не понравился. Он бы никогда не смог доверить девятнадцатилетнему мальчишке такое опасное дело.  
  
      — Ты ведь понимал, что он придёт сюда, верно? — теперь он говорил с вызовом.  
  
      — Разумеется. — Ниган кивнул, спокойно и сосредоточенно глядя перед собой.  
  
      — И что, совсем за него не беспокоился? — Рик усмехнулся, нервно дёрнув плечом. — А если бы что-то пошло не так? Его могли подстрелить, понимаешь? Та же Джейн на воротах, Розита или Дэрил. Неужели тебе и правда было плевать на то, что ради спасения твоей психованной старой задницы Карл шёл на чудовищный риск?!  
  
      Он жалел, что из-за темноты не мог заглянуть в глаза Нигана и понять, что он сейчас чувствовал, и чувствовал ли вообще хоть что-то. Рик не сомневался: для такого, как Ниган, люди — мусор, который можно правильно и рационально использовать в собственных интересах. Касалось ли это Карла, Рик не знал, но предпочёл бы выяснить.  
  
      — Если хочешь залезть мне в душу, Рик, то момент сейчас не самый подходящий, — словно нехотя ответил Ниган, скрестив руки на груди. — Я воспитал этого пацана, вложив в него куда больше, чем кто-либо другой. Думаешь, мне неизвестно, на что Карл способен, а на что нет? У вас с сыном есть проблема, Рик — ты никогда не видел в нём взрослого самостоятельного парня, которому многое по плечу. А я не знаю никого, кто бы справился с моим освобождением лучше него. Я не стал бы держать рядом с собой человека, которому не доверяю или на которого не могу положиться, и неважно, кто это — шестнадцатилетний щенок или мужик за сорок. В своих людях меня интересуют только преданность и возможность чётко выполнять то, что я хочу. Исключений нет ни для кого, Рик, и Карл это знает.  
  
      — Вот, значит, как, — Рик досадливо хмыкнул, — никакой опеки и заботы? Исключительно деловой подход? А ведь Карл умер бы за тебя безо всяких там приказов. Не понимаю, как ты умудряешься быть настолько бесчувственным козлом.  
  
      В ответ Ниган только кивнул и сказал, опёршись ладонями о колени:  
  
      — Да, Рик, такой вот я козел, — он сделал паузу, а потом продолжил говорить, задумчиво и без обычной бравады: — Впрочем, был один раз, когда я позволил себе проявить нечто вроде опеки. Это произошло в Хиллтопе. Ты ведь помнишь, что там творилось? Когда стена только начала разрушаться, я приказал ему уйти с Саймоном и большей частью наших людей, а сам остался, чтобы прикрыть их хоть на какое-то время. Вообще-то я хотел, чтобы Карл быстрее свалил из города, потому что после падения грёбаной стены намеревался спасать только собственную шкуру, а не думать о том, как бы вытащить из этого пиздеца ещё и его — самоуверенного малолетку с хреновым обзором с правой стороны. Во всех остальных случаях я доверял Карлу, и он меня почти не подводил.  
  
      Выслушав его, Рик почувствовал нечто вроде угрызений совести. Конечно же, он помнил Хиллтоп, точнее, тот кошмар, который начался там после нападения стада чудовищных размеров. Город буквально потонул в этом море мертвецов, люди в панике бежали кто куда, но спастись из этого ада удалось лишь единицам. Отрезанный от своей группы и оставленный умирать под обломками железного ограждения, Рик и сам едва не погиб. Но Ниган рискнул и вытащил его, полуживого и почти отчаявшегося. О том, что Карл тоже находился в Хиллтопе незадолго до падения стены, Рик не знал. А теперь со слов Нигана выходило, что, возможно, тот спас жизнь не только ему, но и его сыну.  
  
      — Спасибо, что… отослал его, — Рик неловко кашлянул, прочищая саднившее горло, — хотя мне кажется странным, что Карл просто взял и ушёл.  
  
      — Ему пришлось подчиниться, — по лицу Нигана словно проползла чёрная тень. — Правда, не сразу, и я здорово разозлился. Можешь считать меня сентиментальным мудаком, но я до сих пор жалею о том, что наговорил ему тогда. Карл об этом не знает, разумеется, да ему и не нужно, но я просто не мог сдохнуть в тот день, не имел права. Хотя бы потому, что иначе та херня, что я нёс, вышвыривая его из города, стала бы последними словами, которые Карл от меня услышал.  
  
      Когда он замолчал, Рик понимающе кивнул. Он вдруг осознал, что никому другому Ниган никогда не рассказал бы ни о том случае, ни о своём раскаянии.  
  
      — Как бы там ни было, благодаря тебе мы оба сейчас здесь, — Рик хмыкнул, стараясь переменить тему.  
  
      Ниган тоже усмехнулся, и его лицо приобрело обычное иронично-самодовольное выражение.  
  
      — Твое спасение было тактическим ходом, Рик, ничего личного.  
  
      — Я понял, — он навалился на спинку стула, устало закатив глаза. — И, кстати, надо признать — из тебя вышел неплохой напарник.  
  
      — Взаимно, шериф, — Ниган довольно улыбнулся, — драться с трупаками рядом с тобой мне даже понравилось.  
  
      В этот момент в комнату вошёл Карл с трещащей рацией в руке. По его виду было трудно понять, хорошие их ожидали новости или плохие, но при появлении сына Рик как-то сразу напрягся, а Ниган, напротив, казался расслабленным и не особо заинтересованным.  
  
      — Это Дэрил. — Карл подошёл к Нигану и опустился на корточки рядом с ним. — Я выложил ему наши условия, и теперь он просит разрешения поговорить с Риком.  
  
      — Ладно, убийца, дай мальчикам поболтать, — он положил руку Карлу на плечо, словно невзначай коснувшись пальцами его шеи, — только пусть говорят чётко и по делу, особо чесать языками нам уже некогда.  
  
      Карл кивнул и, быстро подойдя, протянул рацию Рику так, чтобы тот мог ответить.  
  
      — Слушаю тебя, Дэрил, — сказал Рик, когда он нажал кнопку.  
  
      — Рик, это я, — голос Дэрила показался ему крайне возбуждённым, — грёбаный Карл хочет, чтобы я выдал им Джейн. Сказал, что иначе они не уйдут, а город захватят те мудаки, что ждут снаружи! Я, блядь, только что убедил девчонку отдать мне винтовку, она верит, что зла ей никто здесь не причинит! Рик, что мне делать?!  
  
      — Успокоиться, как минимум, — не выдержав холодного взгляда Карла, Рик с досадой отвёл глаза. — Я попробую решить эту проблему. Будь на связи.


	5. Chapter 5

 — Ну и что ты задумал на этот раз? — Рик угрюмо взглянул на Нигана, полагая, что Карл не принял бы такое решение в одиночку.  
  
      Он знал, что выдача Джейн не кончится для неё ничем хорошим, а заключать союз с врагом после убийства одного из членов общины было, на его взгляд, более чем неразумно. Рик терпеливо ждал ответа, а Ниган явно не спешил. Наконец он указал на Карла, давая понять, что говорить от их имени будет он.  
  
      — Вообще-то, ты всё слышал, — холодно отчеканил Карл. — Нигану нужна Джейн, но приказ о её выдаче должен исходить от тебя. Это решение покажет, что ты готов объединиться на общих условиях. Хочешь, чтобы мы стали союзниками? Просто отдай девчонку, и соглашение вступит в силу. Мы уйдём сейчас же. Завтра ты получишь своё оружие и часть припасов. Больше никто не пострадает.   
  
      Рик никак не мог понять, чего именно добивается Ниган. Вместо того, чтобы расположить к себе людей в Александрии, он, казалось, делал всё для усиления вражды и недоверия между их группами. Отпустить Джейн с миром — умный стратегический ход, но Ниган упрямо не хотел признавать очевидного.   
  
      — Она ведь даже никого не ранила, зачем нужен этот фарс?! — Осознавая тщетность своих усилий, Рик, тем не менее, попытался вразумить Нигана. — Если у себя в Святилище ты привык к демонстрации силы и запугиванию, то здесь так дела не делают. Я не понимаю тебя, и они — те, кто стоят сейчас снаружи, — тоже не поймут!  
  
      Рик раздражённо кивнул в сторону окна и невольно поймал на себе сосредоточенный взгляд Карла. Попытки переубедить сына явно были пустой тратой времени. Теперь он видел: все решения исходили от Нигана — Карл просто озвучивал их, а затем хладнокровно исполнял. Рик вдруг вспомнил, как кто-то из пленных Спасителей рассказал Дэрилу, что любимым оружием Карла на войне был обоюдоострый индейский нож. Ходили слухи, что во время резни в Королевстве он не отстреливал врагов, как остальные, а преследовал и убивал, используя лишь нож, а потом забирал какую-нибудь мелочь на память у каждой из своих жертв. Рик предпочитал не верить подобным россказням, но, наблюдая за сыном, невольно засомневался.   
  
      Продолжая спокойно смотреть ему в глаза, Карл нажал кнопку на рации и объявил Дэрилу, что на выдачу Джейн у того есть максимум десять минут. Всё ещё не желая сдаваться, Рик зло уставился на Нигана. Словно почувствовав на себе его взгляд, тот произнёс:   
  
      — Видишь ли, Рик, — он неторопливо почесал подбородок, — у меня есть одно правило: любой, кто попытается навредить ему, — он указал на Карла, — должен понести наказание. И, честно говоря, мне глубоко насрать, слышала твоя сучка про это или нет.   
  
      Сделав паузу, Ниган чуть подался вперёд, будто хотел лучше его рассмотреть.   
  
      — Я знаю, Рик, это тяжёлое решение, но принять его необходимо именно здесь и сейчас. Джейн и остальные должны кое-что уяснить. Я ведь за справедливость, Рик, так же, как и ты, просто для меня понятия «хорошо» и «плохо» имеют более чёткие рамки. Пытаться убить меня и Карла — плохо. Нарушить твой приказ — плохо вдвойне. Если они не поймут этого сейчас, как же тогда, нахрен, мы будем вместе сражаться с Альфой? Я не хочу подставлять своих ребят, если твои бараны продолжат делать всё, что взбредёт им в башку. Теперь смекаешь, куда я клоню?   
  
      Рик опустил голову. Судя по треску и помехам, Дэрил снова вызывал его, но Карл, молча стоявший у окна, не спешил с передачей рации.   
  
      — И что ты с ней сделаешь? — нехотя оторвав взгляд от пола, спросил Рик.  
  
      — Увидишь, — уклончиво сказал Ниган и хмыкнул.  
  
      Рик явно рассчитывал на другой ответ. Попытка потянуть время ни к чему бы не привела, и теперь он просто не знал, что делать.   
  
      — Я так не могу! — его голос предательски дрогнул. — Просто уходите, с Джейн мы разберёмся сами.   
  
      От нахлынувшего волнения сердце Рика билось так сильно, что грозило выпрыгнуть из груди. На одной чаше весов — своенравная девчонка, на другой — целый город. Слишком неравнозначный выбор. Рик понимал, что должен принять очередное трудное решение, но отчаянно искал компромисс. Он больше не хотел терять людей, ни одного человека, будь то верный напарник или примкнувший новобранец, но это было невозможно — люди всегда умирали, как бы сильно он ни старался. Возможно, пришло время взглянуть правде в глаза и отбросить грёбаную гордость, но для Рика это оказалось даже сложнее, чем придумать, как спасти Джейн в безвыходной ситуации.   
  
      Неожиданно Ниган поднялся с дивана и, сделав четыре уверенных шага, остановился точно напротив стула, на котором сидел Рик. Теперь он вовсе не выглядел расслабленным и благодушным. Губы Нигана были упрямо поджаты, а меж сведённых бровей залегли жёсткие складки.   
  
      — Ри-и-к, давай-ка я расскажу тебе о том, чего ты не можешь. — Он прогнулся назад, вальяжно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, словно стоя на палубе корабля. — Вести войну на два фронта и помешать мне уйти отсюда живым. Ещё ты точно не можешь допустить штурма Александрии нашими ребятами, потому что иначе моментально развяжешь ту самую войну. А вот отдать мне лапочку Джейн ты как раз-таки можешь, Рик!   
  
      Он поднял руку и резко рассёк ею воздух, точно ударив невидимой битой. Рик совсем не к месту подумал, что, возможно, такие движения помогали Нигану успокоить нервы и избежать приступа неконтролируемой ярости, которые, как поговаривали, случались с ним довольно часто.   
  
      — В каком-то смысле, городу даже выгодно, чтобы наказал её я, а не ты, — он продолжил говорить всё тем же подчёркнуто раздражённым тоном. — Ведь для того, чтобы решить этот вопрос, вам бы пришлось устраивать ёбаное собрание, где все твои люди — старые и новые — нахрен перегрызлись бы между собой. Что перед войной не очень хорошо. Поправь меня, шериф, если я что-то, блядь, упустил!   
  
      В шаге от Нигана находился маленький стеклянный столик, на котором стояла круглая чаша, полная каких-то камушков, крашеных перьев и разноцветных лоскутов. Рик как под гипнозом смотрел только на неё и вдруг осознал, что ему ужасно хочется схватить чёртову чашу и, швырнув на пол, втоптать в ковёр всё это бесполезное декоративное барахло. Хозяевам определённо повезло, что Рик был в наручниках, иначе он наверняка так бы и поступил.   
  
      — После того, как выдам её, что, по-твоему, я должен сказать остальным?! — теперь он тоже сорвался на крик.  
  
      — Правду. — Ниган приблизился ещё на шаг и угрожающе низко нагнулся к его лицу. — Девка не подчинилась приказу и оказалась в дерьме. Это будет хорошим уроком для других, научит дисциплине. Рик, я тебе сейчас, можно сказать, услугу оказываю, так какого хера ты пыжишься и тратишь наше время, выставляя себя ещё большим дураком, чем ты есть?!   
  
      Взбешённый Рик хотел было вскочить на ноги, но Карл быстро метнулся к нему и прошипел, крепко сжав его плечо:   
  
      — Блядь, пап, просто дай ему то, чего он хочет! — Взгляд и голос Карла показались Рику полными неподдельной тревоги. Сейчас Карл смотрел на него, как когда-то в детстве, если что-то вдруг шло не так. — Пожалуйста!  
  
      Уставившись в лицо сына, Рик опешил. От осознания, что под маской отчуждённости и жёсткости всё ещё прячется прежний мальчишка, Рик почему-то почувствовал не облегчение, а горечь. Очевидно, решив не мешать, Ниган вернулся обратно на диван, а Карл и Рик молчали, не находя нужных слов.   
  
      — Если Джейн не пострадает, — будто очнувшись, Рик медленно перевёл взгляд на Нигана, — я верну твою биту.  
  
      Сейчас Рик даже себе не смог бы назвать причину, по которой не сжёг её. Возможно, он оставил биту, потому что в последнее время чаще видел Люсиль на плече у Карла, и эта жуткая деревяшка невольно напоминала ему о сыне. Конечно, шансов, что Ниган сдержит обещание, почти не было, но стоило хотя бы попытаться.  
  
      — Что?! — Ниган явно не ожидал услышать такие новости. — Ри-и-к, так моя Люсиль жива?!  
  
      Он схватился за голову и тут же воскликнул, восхищённо всплеснув руками:   
  
      — Ты слышал, убийца?! Да мне сегодня просто охрененно везёт! Столько подарков: ты, милашка Джейн, да ещё и Люсиль! Может, у меня день рождения, или это, мать его, Сочельник?! Видно, я не такой уж и мудак, раз всё это заслужил!  
  
      — Так что, договорились? — Рик недовольно поёжился. — Джейн не пострадает?  
  
      Ниган снова широко улыбался.   
  
      — Рик-Рик. — Он бодро встал, одёрнул куртку и заправил майку в штаны. — Ну конечно же, она пострадает. Но только потому, что я и правда люблю свою сладкую девочку, твоя сладкая девочка пострадает значительно меньше, чем могла бы. А теперь давай, Рик, скажи Дэрилу, что мы выходим, и пусть подготовит обеих.   
  
      Он жестом приказал Карлу помочь Рику с рацией.  
  
      — Сколько тут шагов до сортира, убийца? Мне бы надо отлить, а то при дамах пускать золотой дождь будет немного неловко.  
  
      — Десять до коридора и ещё семь направо, — выдал Карл почти не задумываясь, — дверь там слева. Может, тебя проводить?  
  
      Рик заметил, что на губах сына появилась ехидная усмешка.  
  
      — Даже рядом постою, если хочешь. Я ведь теперь твой единственный глаз, а вдруг в уборной что-то пойдёт не так?  
  
      — Что, например? — Ниган скептично приподнял бровь. — Не замечу оторванную башку хозяина в раковине? Или из моего фонтана вдруг расплавленная сера польётся?  
  
      Он выжидающе склонил голову набок, а Карл лишь пожал плечами, не переставая улыбаться.  
  
      — Вообще-то без понятия.  
  
      Словно угадав его настроение, Ниган тихо рассмеялся каким-то своим мыслям. Хотя было очевидно, что Карл понял его без лишних слов, Ниган всё же сказал, судя по злой иронии, обращаясь скорее к Рику, чем к нему:  
  
      — Знаешь, ковбой, это так мило, что ты готов отвести меня на горшок, но мусорное ведро от унитаза я уж как-нибудь отличу. А если тебе просто приспичило член подержать, помоги лучше Рику. Руки-то у бедняги скованы, а с его ослиным упрямством я как-то не уверен, что твой папаша согласится писать сидя, как девочка.  
  
      — Ага, — Карл кивнул, — а ты, выходит, согласишься?  
  
      — Узнаешь, когда я вернусь, мальчик, — он весело подмигнул и вышел из комнаты.   
  


***

  
      Карл проводил Нигана разочарованным взглядом. Оставаться с Риком наедине он ужасно не хотел, и чёртов Ниган это прекрасно понял.   
  
      Отец сейчас явно обдумывал причины его внезапного сыновнего порыва, наверняка считая, что «бедный мальчик» сердцем всё ещё александриец, но, жертвуя собой ради всех, вынужден играть роль бесчувственного убийцы. На самом деле, Карл не был ни тем, ни другим. Он знал, что переломить Рика таким образом не составит для него особого труда: в конце концов, они с Ниганом часто играли с людьми в доброго и злого лидера, и, по странной иронии, именно Карл почти всегда оказывался злым. Ниган, если хотел, умел быть мягким и даже ласковым, а уж терпения в достижении цели ему было не занимать. Приступы бешенства — спектакль, на который все покупались. Благодаря своему «сумасшествию» Ниган становился непредсказуемым, и это чертовски пугало подчинённых, держало их в тонусе. Но истинная опасность исходила не от якобы изношенной нервной системы их босса — острый ум Нигана позволял просчитывать любую ситуацию на десять шагов вперёд, и он же рождал недоверие, а предательства Ниган не прощал никому. Малейшее подозрение, и из «верного бойца» можно было очень скоро превратиться в «ёбаную крысу». Именно по этой причине многие Спасители искали расположения Карла — единственного, кто мог хоть как-то контролировать паранойю Нигана, с годами только усиливающуюся. В представлении людей Карл был предсказуемо жесток и хладнокровен — эта стабильность в нём и нравилась.   
  
      После предательства Дуайта друзей или хотя бы приятелей у него не осталось, и Карла такое положение более чем устраивало. Он хотел быть одиночкой, всецело преданным единственному человеку, которого выбрал сам.   
  
      «Прямо как чёртов Дэрил», — вспомнив о нём, Карл будто очнулся.   
  
      — Можешь говорить, — он быстро нажал кнопку и поднёс рацию к лицу Рика, — Диксон давно на связи.  
  
      Рик посмотрел на него долгим пронзительным взглядом, и Карл уверенно кивнул, словно помогая ему принять решение.  
  
      — Дэрил, это Рик, — наконец произнёс отец почти севшим голосом, — мы отдадим Джейн и выведем Нигана с Карлом за ворота. Да, и попроси Мишонн принести из подвала биту. Она знает, где искать. Сделайте всё быстро.  
  
      — Что?! Рик, ты там совсем рехнулся?! — реакция Дэрила их не удивила.   
  
      Видимо, решив, что с него хватит, Рик набрал в лёгкие воздуха и заорал, бледный от ярости:  
  
      — Я сказал, мы отдаём Джейн и грёбаную биту, что ещё ты не понял, Дэрил Диксон?! Лидер здесь я, так что выполняй приказ!   
  
      Карл убрал рацию и быстро подскочил к окну проверить, подчинился Дэрил отцу или нет. В тусклом свете луны он видел, что тот зашёл в дом и уже через несколько минут вывел на крыльцо испуганно озирающуюся Джейн. Толпа александрийцев была теперь скрыта за соседними домами, но недовольные крики и свист Карл слышал вполне отчётливо.   
  
      — Повторю ещё раз, — до него долетел усталый голос Рика, — надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
  
      — Конечно, знает, Рик, он же чертовски разумный парень.  
  
      Карл невольно оглянулся. Вернувшийся Ниган, изящно выгнувшись, стоял, подпирая плечом дверной косяк. Глядя на него, Карл подумал, что пластичность Нигана странным образом сочеталась с его характером и поведением. Ниган не сомневался, что выглядит круто, и даже теперь одним своим видом внушал уверенность.   
  
      — Ну что, убийца, можно выдвигаться? — Ниган кивнул на входную дверь. — Чёрт, мне просто не терпится взять в руки Люсиль. Уверен, она жутко голодна, бедняжка.  
  
      Его улыбка заставила Рика заметно напрячься.   
  
      — Мы ведь договорились. — Он поднялся на ноги, глядя на обоих исподлобья.  
  
      — Расслабься, Рик, сегодня моя девочка на диете. — Ниган поманил Карла пальцем. — Ковбой, на пару слов.   
  
      Оставив Рика в гостиной, они вместе вышли в коридор. Перед предстоящим наказанием, исполнителем которого Ниган явно назначит его, Карл почти не волновался. Его мысли были сейчас далеки и от Джейн, и от Александрии.   
  
      Когда они вошли в прихожую, слишком тесную из-за ящиков с обувью и огромных цветочных горшков на полу, Ниган сделал несколько шагов и, словно опасаясь наткнуться на что-нибудь, остановился, вытянув руку перед собой. Быстро приблизившись, Карл осторожно провёл его вперёд и дал нащупать входную дверь.   
  
      — Могу я задать вопрос? — Карл слегка сжал пальцами его запястье.  
  
      — Нет, не можешь, — судя по интонации, Ниган понял, о чём пойдёт речь.  
  
      — Тогда задай его сам и покончим с этим. — Он убрал руку, хмуро отводя взгляд.  
  
      — Ты ещё злишься? — Теперь Ниган стоял неподвижно, точно приклеенный к чёртовой двери.  
  
      — Уже нет, — выдохнул Карл, всего секунду назад не уверенный в своём ответе.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Ниган быстро притянул Карла за шею и поцеловал в висок, нарочито небрежно и как-то слишком неловко. В очередной раз пользуясь его слепотой, Карл отчего-то не смог сдержать довольной улыбки.   
  
      — Ты ведь не ждал извинений, ковбой? — выдержав драматичную паузу, Ниган наконец-то повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
      — Нет, — Карл с трудом проглотил смешок, — может, поэтому они меня так удивили?  
  
      — Вот же дерьмо, да ты, похоже, выиграл! — Хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу, Ниган одарил его широкой улыбкой. — Ладно, мальчик, я был не прав, прости. Можешь забыть обо всём, что я тогда наговорил. А теперь дуй за своим грёбаным папашей. Мне уже не терпится повидаться с малюткой Джейн.


	6. Chapter 6

Они стояли у главных ворот Александрии: Карл, Рик, Ниган и Джейн. Уставший, издёрганный Дэрил наблюдал за ними со стороны, потому что Рик из соображений безопасности запретил ему приближаться.   
  
      Получая Люсиль обратно, Ниган просто светился от счастья. Прежде чем закинуть её на плечо, он пару раз «вхолостую» ударил по воздуху, точно проверяя сноровку. Стойка и замах даже теперь выглядели идеально. Уверенно сжимающий рукоятку биты Ниган явно был в восторге от самого себя. Его детская непосредственность как всегда позабавила бы Карла, если бы не общая нервозность, невольно передавшаяся и ему.   
  
      Карл стоял в шаге от Нигана и, скрестив руки на груди, ждал, когда подоспевший Аарон наконец-то откроет тяжёлые ворота. Он всё время следил за Дэрилом, напряжённо сжимающим заряженный арбалет — его злое, посеревшее от усталости лицо застыло, как маска. Карл знал: сейчас Дэрил больше всего беспокоится за Рика. В конце концов, ни у кого из александрийцев не было гарантии, что после того, как ворота распахнутся, Спасители не ворвутся в город и не пристрелят его первым как лидера.   
  
      Джейн выглядела испуганной, но, учитывая обстоятельства, держалась на удивление неплохо. Карл видел взрослых мужиков, не выдерживающих даже вида Люсиль, поднесённой к их лицу, а эта малолетка не впадала в истерику и не ползала на коленях, умоляя Нигана о пощаде. Она не могла не понимать, что сильно его разозлила, и без последствий её глупая стрельба не обойдётся. Когда Джейн возвращала Карлу нож, у неё ужасно дрожали пальцы, но в том, как высоко она держала голову, чувствовалось упрямое достоинство. Карлу нравились такие люди, и он знал, что Нигану тоже.   
  
      — У вас с Саймоном есть условный сигнал? — спросил Карла Аарон, когда всё было готово.  
  
      — Что-то вроде того. — Велев ему вернуться к остальным, Карл ненадолго оставил Нигана, чтобы показаться перед грузовиками, уже выстроившимися за стеной.   
  
      — Пусть ребята немного нас подождут, — приказал Ниган, хватая за руку мгновенно побледневшую Джейн. — Милая, можно тебя на пару слов?   
  
      Карл кивнул и быстро пошёл за ворота, увлекая Рика за собой. Вынужденный всё время озираться в сторону Нигана, он спешил, потому что Спасители должны были понять: у него всё идёт по плану.   
  
      — Ну вот, — Карл резко махнул кому-то, — теперь они видят меня и тебя в наручниках, значит, штурм Александрии отменяется. Можно идти обратно.  
  
      — Нас они видят, — Рик скептично хмыкнул, — но нужен-то им Ниган.  
  
      — Угу, — Карл кивнул, разворачиваясь, — и мои бойцы знают, что без него я отсюда не уйду.  
  
      — Я бы на их месте не был так уверен, — видно, намекая на былое предательство Карла, Рик нахмурил лоб. — Погоди-ка,  _твои_  бойцы?  
  
      — Вернее, наши с Ниганом, — Карл невольно усмехнулся. — Саймон умер, Рик, и это не единственное, о чём я тебе соврал.  
  
      Когда они вернулись, Джейн уже стояла на коленях, а Ниган нависал над ней, привычно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.   
  
      — Ты же смелая девочка, да, Джейн? — обманчиво ласково спросил Ниган, обведя битой невидимый полукруг над её головой.  
  
      Карл за рукав подтащил Рика поближе и остановился, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим. Готовая расплакаться Джейн часто закивала. Отец явно хотел вмешаться, но Карл жестом приказал ему молчать.   
  
      — Дорогуша, я же тебя почти не вижу. — Ниган нагнулся к её лицу. — Если ты ничего не говоришь, мне трудно уловить, верно ли ты меня понимаешь. Я ведь вежлив с тобой, Джейн, так почему бы тебе не ответить тем же?  
  
      — Я… да… Вы правы, — сказала она торопливо, тряхнув светлыми кудряшками.  
  
      — Конечно, ты очень смелая, — теперь Ниган довольно улыбнулся. — Знаешь, я всегда ценил это в людях. Многие здесь вообще ни на что не способны, а ты чуть не застрелила меня и Карла. Да что там мы с убийцей — ты самого Рика Граймса чуть не укокошила — крутого мужика, лидера объединённых поселений! Я вот смотрю на тебя и думаю, как же ты бесстрашна, малышка.  
  
      Он протянул руку и, передав Карлу Люсиль, присел на корточки, пытаясь лучше рассмотреть трясущуюся от страха девчонку.   
  
      — Простите… я… — едва успела пролепетать Джейн, но Ниган перебил её.  
  
      — Нет-нет, не извиняйся, дорогуша, не падай в моих глазах. Я прекрасно тебя понимаю, — хотя говорил он спокойно и вполне дружелюбно, Джейн всё равно горько расплакалась, закрыв лицо руками. — Но ты нарушила правило, а так делать нельзя, и кто-то должен за это ответить. Кто-то, кого бы мне не было жаль. Проблема в том, что кроме тебя здесь лишь Рик и Дэрил, которые нужны мне по некоторым причинам. И потом, не могу же я убить отца и старого приятеля Карла. После того, как ковбой вытащил меня из-за решётки, это было бы как-то невежливо, согласись?  
  
      Продолжая разглядывать рыдающую Джейн, Ниган протянул руку и аккуратно убрал ладони от её лица. Карл знал, как это сложно — смотреть в его глаза, понимая, что всё бесполезно, твоя участь уже решена, а Ниган просто играет, ради забавы оттягивая неизбежный жестокий финал. Никакие слова не имеют смысла: ты либо умрёшь, либо понесёшь наказание, если он считает, что поступает правильно, а Ниган не из тех, кто сомневается.   
  
      — Вы хотите убить меня? — Джейн как-то по-детски всхлипнула и закусила дрожащую нижнюю губу.  
  
      Лицо Нигана в одну секунду сделалось печальным.   
  
      — Что ты, Джейн, я совсем этого не хочу, — он осторожно смахнул слезинку с её подбородка, — но я вынужден принять меры. Наказание есть наказание, ты же понимаешь? Это ведь не я виноват в том, что ты не умеешь слушать приказы.   
  
      Словно опомнившись, она вдруг прижала ладони к груди и почти прокричала, отчаянно пытаясь поймать его взгляд:   
  
      — Нет-нет, прошу вас! Я никогда больше не нарушу правила, клянусь! Я буду…  
  
      — Джейн! — Поднеся палец ко рту, он прервал её уже чуть более нетерпеливо: — Не надо меня умолять, скажу тебе честно — это бесполезно. Но дело в том, что ты, сама того не зная, напомнила мне одного человека, который тоже безуспешно пытался застрелить меня. Правда, он уложил тогда парочку моих парней, и, по факту, провинился даже больше, чем ты. Проблема была в том, что этот мальчик показался мне особенным, не таким, как все. Вот почему я сохранил ему жизнь и ни разу не пожалел об этом.   
  
      Ниган обернулся к Карлу, затем ловко поднялся и, велев Джейн сделать то же самое, немного отступил назад. Джейн стояла неподвижно и, опустив глаза, тихонько всхлипывала. Сейчас она казалась Карлу маленькой и беззащитной, но он прекрасно понимал, что эта хрупкость обманчива. Стоило дать Джейн винтовку, и она, скорее всего, хладнокровно застрелила бы их обоих, потому что боялась и ненавидела. Когда-то он и сам был таким — маленьким, дерзким и глупым. Что особенного разглядел в нём Ниган, Карл до сих пор не понимал. Иногда они это обсуждали, но шуточки Нигана о том, что при виде Карла с винтовкой он чуть не наложил в штаны от страха, имели мало общего с реальностью. Зачастую Ниган просто издевался, говоря что-то вроде: «Ох, ковбой, между нами тогда проскочила, ну, знаешь, — искра». Он смеялся, прекрасно зная о чувствах Карла, которые тот особо не скрывал. Спасало одно — Ниган настолько обожал самого себя, что и чужую любовь воспринимал как должное, иначе у Карла точно были бы проблемы. Ему давно дали понять: их отношения никакой не роман, а просто секс и что-то вроде наставничества. Было бы глупо ожидать особой романтики, нежных признаний и прочей подобной херни — они оставались за рамками их общения, либо принимали такую странную форму, что больше походили на циничные насмешки.   
  
      Слушая Нигана, Карл совсем не к месту размышлял обо всём этом, прекрасно понимая: шанса что-то изменить между ними у него никогда не было и уже не будет. Чувства — это уязвимость, а Ниган не мог позволить себе быть слабым. Он не мог позволить это даже Карлу.   
  
      — Вы оба проявили храбрость, Джейн, и я это ценю. — Ниган чуть прогнулся назад и, подозвав Карла, молча забрал у него нож. — Смелому мальчишке я разрешил самому выбрать себе наказание. Ты заслуживаешь того же. Валяй, малютка Джейн, выбирай, что я должен с тобой сделать, — он словно невзначай коснулся лезвия подушечкой большого пальца, — вот этим ножом. Раз уж он так долго находился у тебя, может, это знак. Прошу, дорогуша, не заставляй меня ждать.   
  
      Джейн заметно растерялась: решать, какой частью тела можно пожертвовать ради спасения остальных, она, конечно, не планировала. Сначала Джейн с ужасом уставилась на Рика, который не мог ничего ей сказать, да и просто не имел на это права. Потом её взгляд устремился на Карла, и несколько секунд они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга.   
  
      — У тебя поэтому только один глаз? — тихо прошептала Джейн.  
  
      Карл отрицательно покачал головой.   
  
      — Джейн-Джейн, — усмехнулся Ниган, вертя в руках нож, — ты не только очень храбрая, но ещё и очень умная девочка. Тем парнем действительно был Карл. Не представляю, как ты об этом догадалась?  
  
      Карлу показалось, что она отчего-то смутилась. В следующее мгновение Ниган так близко нагнулся к лицу Джейн, что едва не царапнул её щёку своей щетиной.   
  
      — Нет, я не делал с его глазом ничего плохого, только хорошее, — он снова обнажил в улыбке ровные белые зубы. — И вовсе не потому, что мне было жаль испортить такое красивое личико, просто всё это случилось с Карлом ещё до нашей встречи. И знаешь, по-моему, со своей дырой в башке он выглядит намного круче многих парней, которых я встречаю каждый день. Возможно, и тебе пойдёт иметь только девять пальцев или отрезанное ухо, кто знает?   
  
      Ниган весело подмигнул, а Карл понял, что если Джейн не выберет ничего прямо сейчас, принимать решение придётся ему.   
  
      — Ладно, — она твёрдо кивнула, — отрежьте мне ухо.  
  
      — Прости? — переспросив, Ниган отступил и вытянулся во весь рост.  
  
      — Ухо. Я выбираю его. Пусть будет так! — сказав это, она снова расплакалась.   
  
      — Хорошо, разумный выбор, девочка. — Ниган протянул Карлу нож. — Разберись с этим, убийца.   
  
      Глядя на то, как Джейн беззвучно трясётся от рыданий, Карл не спешил исполнять приказ. На самом деле, её слёзы почти не трогали, но нужно было понять, чего именно хочет Ниган, и насколько верно Карл угадал его намерения. Он перевёл взгляд на нож, который Ниган всё ещё держал в руке. Очевидно, поняв ситуацию по-своему, Рик горячо закивал, изо всех сил пытаясь показать, что одобряет его бездействие.   
  
      — Ну пожалуйста! — голос Нигана сделался мягким и в то же время насмешливым.  
  
      Карл хмыкнул и подчинился, вложив в его ладонь рукоять Люсиль.   
  
      — Сын, остановись, прошу тебя! — процедил Рик сквозь зубы, но Карл лишь зло отмахнулся.  
  
      — Лучше заткнись сейчас, Рик.   
  
      Быстро приблизившись, он обхватил голову затравленно умолкнувшей Джейн. Почти не встретив сопротивления, Карл крепко прижал её лбом к своей груди, больно оттянул левое ухо в сторону, пока оно не покраснело, и одним быстрым взмахом лезвия отсёк мочку.   
  
      — Свободна.  
  
      К его ногам упала прядь срезанных светлых волос. Карл отпустил Джейн и обтёр лезвие о штаны.   
  
      Крови было много. Ещё не до конца осознав, что случилось, Джейн машинально зажала ухо ладонью, и, глядя на неё, Карл невольно подумал о Ван Гоге, чей автопортрет в книге когда-то давно показала ему мама. Сейчас в больших глазах Джейн отчётливо читалась благодарность, но Карл её не заслуживал. На самом деле, это Ниган хотел, чтобы девчонка отделалась лёгкой раной. Он не собирался калечить её — только проучить, и лучше бы Джейн усвоила этот урок раз и навсегда.   
  
      — Срань господня! — Ниган беззаботно хохотнул. — Чую, я один здесь пропустил охуенно драматичный момент нашего шоу!  
  
      Неожиданно из-за ворот выбежало четверо Спасителей с Бадом во главе — по их напряжённым хмурым физиономиям и вскинутому оружию было ясно, что они готовы стрелять, едва почуют неладное. Возможно, им не понравилась подозрительная тишина за воротами, прерванная одиночным женским криком, или то, что Ниган с Карлом задерживаются. Похвальная предусмотрительность, если бы дела действительно пошли плохо, но сейчас их инициатива скорее разозлила Карла.   
  
      Наперерез Спасителям мгновенно, будто цепной пёс, рванул Дэрил, а со стороны жилых домов ему на подмогу уже мчался встревоженный Аарон. Дэрил выглядел так, будто готов наброситься на чужаков с голыми руками, лишь бы куда-то выплеснуть накопившуюся за долгий день ненависть, и Карлу впервые столь сильно захотелось огреть упёртого реднека по голове.   
  
      — Какого чёрта, мы же договорились! — зло воскликнул Рик, бессильно тряхнув наручниками. — Так ты держишь своё обещание?!  
  
      Напряжение было таким острым, что казалось, одно неверное слово или действие — и начнётся резня. Дэрил направил арбалет на Бада, готового в ответ разрядить в него обойму. Нервы у Бада были крепче, чем у многих, но взбешённый Дэрил напирал на него, пытаясь оттеснить обратно к воротам и заслонить собой Рика.   
  
      Карл не успел ничего предпринять — Ниган, обманчиво небрежно взмахнув Люсиль, со свистом рассёкшую воздух возле двух разгорячённых бойцов, громко выкрикнул, картинно приложив одну руку к сердцу:  
  
      — Меркуцио, Тибальт, вложите шпаги в ножны! Князь уличные схватки запретил! — Ниган бросил трагичный взгляд в сторону опешившего Рика и тут же добавил, перейдя на прозу: — Спокойно, Капулетти, мы уже уходим!   
  
      Дэрил и Бад застыли, недоуменно уставившись на него. Хотя ситуация вовсе не была забавной, Карл не сдержал ухмылки. Ниган не переставал его удивлять — даже его, что уж говорить о тех, для кого он устраивал подобное шоу впервые?   
  
      Услышав звучный голос своего лидера, Спасители застыли, как вкопанные, а затем рухнули на колени, напомнив Карлу пластмассовых солдатиков на батарейках — у него такие были в детстве. Только Бад, как старший по рангу, остался стоять, неуклюже кивнув Нигану, а затем и Карлу. Он опустил оружие, но всё ещё косился в сторону набычившегося Дэрила.   
  
      — Не кипятись ты так, Рик, — как ни в чём не бывало произнёс Ниган, вальяжно положив Люсиль на плечо. — Мальчики просто соскучились и решили узнать, почему папочка не приглашает их на взрослую вечеринку. А у нас тут вместо фильма для взрослых грёбаная мелодрама.   
  
      Рик ничего не сказал. Казалось, он едва удерживается от того, чтобы не ударить Нигана скованными кулаками, и одновременно поражён тем, как быстро и чуть ли не играючи Нигану удалось задавить конфликт. Сцена с падением на колени не была пошлой игрой — Спасители слушались его беспрекословно.  
  
      — Проводите Нигана до машины, я скоро присоединюсь, — обратился Карл к Баду, пока остальные поднимались с пыльной земли.  
  
      Чувствуя, что ещё не всё сказано, Карл остался под предлогом сделки — он обещал Рику машину с припасами и оружием, но не уточнил их количество.   
  
      Он вдруг увидел, что Джейн всё ещё стоит, завороженно наблюдая за происходящим, как маленькая девочка на первом в жизни цирковом представлении. Наверное, традиционное приветствие низших по рангу Спасителей в цеху или «железо» и вовсе перевернули бы её представления о мире.   
  
      — Ты можешь идти, — спокойно произнёс Карл, заметив, как она вздрогнула, услышав его голос, — пусть тебя осмотрит врач, лёд приложит или ещё что.   
  
      Джейн кивнула и медленно развернулась — на помощь тут же пришёл Аарон. Закинув её руку на плечо, словно Джейн была ранена, он повёл её в сторону домов.   
  
      Теперь они с Риком остались наедине. Карл подошёл и, достав из кармана ключи, расстегнул на нём наручники, а затем вернул рацию и пистолет. Сунув ствол за пояс, Рик недовольно потирал натёртые до крови запястья, ничего не говоря, а затем вскинул на Карла насмешливо-злой взгляд.   
  
      — Что, сынок, заберёшь это, как новый трофей?  
  
      — О чём это ты? — искренне не понял Карл, и только тогда до него дошло, что всё это время он сжимал в руках отрезанную мочку уха, напоминающую теперь кусок резины.   
  
      — Слышал, в Королевстве ты преследовал и резал людей, а потом забирал у каждого что-то на память, — процедил Рик с презрением и одновременно тупой упрямой надеждой, что его разубедят.   
  
      — Ты мне точно не сюжет фильма пересказываешь? Вообще-то, во время штурма Королевства я не отходил от Нигана. У меня был приказ. И за горожанами, отрезая от них по кусочку, он тогда точно не бегал, — хмыкнув, Карл машинально спрятал мочку в карман. Он не собирался следовать слухам и коллекционировать отрезанные части тел, просто выкидывать её на дорогу отчего-то не хотелось. — Ждите грузовик завтра во второй половине дня. Мы оставим его в лесу. Координаты сообщу отдельно. Количество припасов я определю сам, если не устроит — всегда можно договориться.   
  
      — Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся, Карл, но при более приятных обстоятельствах, — словно не слыша ничего из того, что он сказал, устало проговорил Рик.  
  
      — Ага, мы ведь теперь союзники, забыл?   
  
      Не дожидаясь ответа, Карл развернулся и наконец-то направился к машинам, как вдруг не успевшая далеко отойти Джейн обернулась и прокричала ему в спину:   
  
      — Твоё наказание, Карл! Что ты тогда выбрал?  
  
      Карл просто небрежно махнул ей, давая понять, что это не требует комментариев, и лишь тихо пробормотал про себя:   
  
      — Может, свою судьбу.  
  


***

  
      Машины тронулись, только когда Карл дал отмашку. Залезая в кузов, он чувствовал, что чертовски устал. Тщательно готовясь к визиту в Александрию, Карл не спал почти трое суток, и теперь ощущал, как на него наваливается тяжёлая, вязкая дремота. Оказавшись внутри, он хотел было занять место среди бойцов, но хриплый голос Нигана окликнул его из-за брезента, делившего кузов на две половины.   
  
      — Иди сюда, ковбой, сегодня летим бизнес-классом.   
  
      Парни послушно разомкнулись, давая ему пройти.   
  
      Ниган сидел на полу и, чуть откинув голову назад, подпирал спиной жёсткий металлический борт. Его глаза были закрыты, разведённые колени согнуты. Неподалёку лежала Люсиль, возле неё — термос с чаем или спиртным.  
  
      — Тоже устал, убийца? — Ниган поманил его пальцем, кивнув на место рядом с собой.   
  
      Карл подошёл и опустился на пол, закинув руку Нигана себе на плечи.   
  
      — Если честно, меня сейчас вырубит, — он тяжело выдохнул.   
  
      — Поспи, мальчик. — Ниган чуть развернулся, чтобы Карлу было удобнее сесть, привалившись к нему спиной.  
  
      Теперь, когда его голова лежала у Нигана на груди, Карл смог наконец-то стянуть надоевшую за день повязку и закрыть глаз. Ниган молча обнял его одной рукой, другой осторожно и ласково поглаживая шершавые края раны.   
  
      — Ты серьёзно пожалел Джейн из-за меня? — спросил Карл с неопределённой улыбкой.  
  
      — Возможно. — Ниган кивнул.   
  
      — Хочешь сказать, это всегда было правдой? — Он чуть приподнял голову. — Я реально особенный?  
  
      В ответ Ниган устало усмехнулся и неторопливо полез в карман кожаной куртки.  
  
      — Ох, Карл, много же тебе понадобилось лет, чтобы это понять. — Достав сигарету, он прикурил и передал её Карлу.   
  
      — Я просто не забивал себе голову всякой хернёй. — Выпустив дым, он зажмурился от удовольствия, чувствуя невесомые прикосновения пальцев к лицу.   
  
      — Серьёзно? — Ниган вернул себе сигарету. — Может, самое время начать?   
  
      Заявление было до того неожиданным, что Карл моментально отстранился и сел рядом, уставившись на него.   
  
      — Погоди-ка, это что, признание? — он даже не пытался казаться серьёзным.  
  
      Продолжая спокойно курить, Ниган нахмурился и спросил, сделав вид, что внимательно разглядывает его лицо:   
  
      — Иисусе, Карл, я похож на человека, способного любить хоть кого-нибудь, кроме себя?   
  
      — Нет, — для Карла ответ был слишком очевиден.   
  
      — Нет? — Бровь Нигана поползла вверх.   
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Забирая у него сигарету, Карл уверенно покачал головой.   
  
      — Значит, реально так думаешь, ковбой? — по лукавому блеску глаз Карл понял, что Ниган в очередной раз над ним издевается, но решил довести игру до конца.   
  
      — А ты, видимо, думаешь как-то иначе?   
  
      Карл хмыкнул и небрежно пустил струю дыма ему в лицо. Ниган улыбнулся, сделав вид, что всё нормально: в подобные моменты напускная наглость Карла его забавляла.   
  
      — Что насчёт седины в бороду, например? — он довольно облизал губы.   
  
      — Та, что с бесом в ребро? — на всякий случай уточнил Карл.   
  
      Ниган кивнул, сохраняя самый заинтересованный вид.   
  
      — Точно не про тебя. — Карл передал ему сигарету, которую Ниган чересчур быстро поднёс ко рту.   
  
      — Уверен?   
  
      — Угу.   
  
      Когда тёплые пальцы Нигана крепко сжали его подбородок, Карл сам подался вперед, предвкушая долгий и чувственный поцелуй.   
  
      — Чёрт, да это же просто прекрасно, ковбой! — Вместо нежного касания губ Ниган смачно чмокнул его, точно маленького ребёнка. — Тогда всё в порядке.  
  
      От неожиданности Карл громко рассмеялся и, обозвав его старым козлом, послал к чёрту. Уже через несколько минут он крепко спал, положив голову Нигану на плечо.


End file.
